


Collision

by LectorDominion



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Detective, Fights, Friendship, Group, Hacking, Infiltration, Invention, Law Enforcement, Loyalty, M/M, Spying, Violence, flames, genius, mafia, vongola
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LectorDominion/pseuds/LectorDominion
Summary: Reborn, contracted to tutor the heir of Vongola Famiglia, went to Japan fully confident of his success for his new job.His seemingly easy work of training a civilian and naive sky starts out horribly wrong when he inadvertently revealed about the mafia to a genius high school student who is already a consultant of the police forces.He just doesn't know it yet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reborn and Tsuna's first meeting and talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Not gonna do it after this. KHR is not mine, nor are the characters. The new plotline you will read here is mine along with OC's.
> 
>  **Note:** Mentions or outright mentioning of Slash (yaoi/yuri/BL/GL) will happen along with violence, magic, might be OOC characters (though I will try not doing it) and changes in the canon scenes and information.
> 
> ALSO, SLOW UPDATE AND UNEDITED! I have no beta.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

**Edit: 09-14-2017**

I changed the group name. Instead of  **07** , It'll be  **Thallium**.

 **Thallium**  is an odorless, colorless and apparently tasteless poison that is deadly and slow-acting. Appropriate for Tsuna's group especially with how they'll start destroying the mafia.

* * *

**Collision**

**01:**

"Excuse me?"

"I said, you are appointed as the Decimo of the Vongola Famiglia."

Tsuna looked at the baby in front of him in slight disbelief.

No, it wasn't for the fact that he was told about the underworld because he already knew about that other, dark side of the world. He can even admit that it is a necessary evil. There should always be a balance. It's no wonder the underworld emerged. It's like predestined to occur. Like yin and yang, day and night, sun and moon. It also wasn't because of the fact that there is certain, unbelievable information about the innermost part of that world that he would never have imagined is a part of.

It wasn't because of the fact that Vongola Inc., a successful, international corporation where his father apparently worked and the reason why he always abandoned his family in this quaint, little town is the legal side or face of the greatest underworld mafia family. It wasn't even about the fact that he was told he is now the sole heir of said family. Although all of those are concerning. There is just something... surreal that took over his mind for the moment.

It was because a baby so fluently told all of the facts above to him, explained it even in clear, concise manner, with a no-nonsense attitude even with that slight lisp he has, wearing a miniature and seemingly tailored suit with cold, calculating dark eyes, and having a shape-shifting chameleon that can change into a weapon he desired and fire a real bullet (as he had demonstrated earlier to him).

Oh, also the fact that this baby, Reborn (he was pretty sure that isn't his real name as no parent names their child that. How cruel could they be to give their kid a name like that?) is apparently a real life assassin, the greatest at that.

A baby of all people, with a yellow pacifier dangling from his neck.

He knows that he isn't concentrating on the more important details that this baby had revealed to him but he couldn't help it! It's just so absurd to think that this baby could move, talk, use weapons heavier and taller than him like any other adult without difficulty. He wished all of this was just his overactive imagination.

But it isn't. It's all real.

Despite feeling a bit faint, his mind whirled around the information he received on a silver platter. He didn't even do anything to acquire them. This baby just showed up without even a day heads-up and told him everything.

This baby that is a part and what's more, also a respected member of the innermost part, or the core of the underworld, just told him, a highly regarded detective, known all over the world, who already receives an income even when he is still a twelve-year-old student by being a consultant of the local police up to the Secret Services of the different countries and international government agencies, about the innermost part of the mafia that even his informant-slash-assistant, Irie Shoichi, never managed to learn despite his considerably brilliant hacking skills.

No one from the legal side of things ever managed to infiltrate the core of the underworld despite careful surveillance and deep undercover. No one. His second-in-command, code-named Tempest, Hibari Kyoya might be able to, but he didn't want to ask his childhood friend to do it as, despite his monstrous strength, the core members contains some of the most dangerous people that they do not even know the names of, much less their faces.

To think his own father is a part of them, a leader even of the apparent 'neutral' but is also an ally of the Vongola Family... No wonder he wasn't always at home. He was in that illegal and highly dangerous world of his.

 _He probably thought not coming home is safer for us._  He rolled his eyes at that thought.

If he is also a leader, an innermost member even, then why did he marry a civilian woman? He must have known that there is a considerable risk doing that.

 _Don't tell me he really loves mom?_  He sarcastically thought to himself. If he did, then he should have left the mafia altogether once he married his mother.

Why drag a civilian and innocent woman along with their innocent potential son or daughter into the affairs of the mafia when you never even planned to leave in the first place? True, his father never revealed that to his mom, but isn't being married to him already exposing them to the dangers of the mafia? Especially with him as a significant core member. He even thought so as he wasn't home for years.

He already knew beforehand that his father is an idiot. He just didn't realize that he is also a complete moron and a self-centered dickhead. How did he become a leader of all people anyway?

"Dame-Tsuna, are you listening?"

Tsuna twitched at the sudden appearance of that cursed nickname. It's not like he had never heard of that particular one before. He had, numerous times even now.

Well, why wouldn't they? It's not as if his classmates and teachers knew that he is Thallium, the person they have been hearing on the news solving various difficult crimes. He had taken on an anonymous name for that very reason. They also do not have the resources to really investigate Thallium and see his relation to him, especially with how thorough and careful Irie and Kyoya was at erasing their steps. They only knew him as the Tsuna who was never good at academics and sports.

But he had thought that the core members of the underworld would have bothered to research about Thallium as he often than not, managed to solve unsolvable crimes that were committed by people from the underworld that leaked onto the legal part of the world. That they knew he is Thallium, or connect him to it, or that he is a part of it.

Because Thallium is not only one person like some people thought but five.

Is he just being conceited to think that Thallium is a threat to them or did they investigate Thallium but couldn't find a trace of him no matter how much they looked?

Maybe that's why this baby, Reborn so callously told him about the core of the underworld? Because he didn't know he is a part of Thallium?

He really wanted to know but he is not so stupid as to ask about it. Besides, does it really matter what the answer is?

Hmm...

"You say I am now the heir of Vongola Famiglia, that I have no choice but to accept the appointment."

"Yes."

"And if I refuse?"

"You already know that you have no choice so you can't refuse."

"Do you really take me for a complete idiot?" He saw Reborn's eyebrow twitch minutely at his blunt question. "You want me to be an heir? That means you are going to announce it, yes? Because of the current head... Nono? Right, Nono is already too old and many of his subjects want him to retire... maybe because of his age or his previous mishaps-" there's another twitch, more noticeable now than before. Tsuna resisted the urge to grin. "-and that the Famiglia is on the verge of collapsing or something like that, so you needed to announce that you already have an heir and my name will be told... or something, right?"

Reborn didn't say anything. He didn't even move. So he continued talking.

"I'm not that much of an idiot. If I became the heir, I will be a target of those mafia people. It's like you zoomed me in towards a headshot. I'll be dead then."

"We will protect you, along with your family."

"Like you protected the four sons of Nono?" Tsuna looked carefully at Reborn's expression. The baby assassin had perfect control of his body movements this time, but his eyes gave him away. They seem to be cringing at his words.

Although maybe that's just his imagination.

"There are four potential heirs and someone managed to kill them all off-"

"Not all, the youngest is still alive," when Tsuna was about to open his mouth to scathingly tell the other to choose that one, Reborn immediately injected. "He's currently frozen."

Tsuna's eyes widened once again. Frozen? FROZEN?!

He calmed himself down and erased the image of an unknown man encased fully on ice. That's impossible. No person could be really frozen in ice like what he is imagining and still be alive. That just boggles the mind.

But if someone did, then the person who put that man in ice is a really cruel one. To freeze a person in a container with ice cold temperature in a water... That's complete agony. That person would certainly be dead.

"What frozen?" he asked instead. No use assuming.

"I mean frozen. He is currently covered in ice." Tsuna paled.

Oh. My. God.

The mafia is insane. Well, he already knows the underworld is insane, but apparently, the more insane ones are the core members.

Apparently, he looked horrified as Reborn nonchalantly spoke.

"He betrayed the Famiglia. He was punished by Nono."

Such a punishment is tolerated? It was even done by the man's own father? What did he do that was seen as a huge betrayal? To be given such a horrible fate...

Yes, the core members of the mafia are certifiably insane.

Wait.

Does that mean that Thallium members are insane too? After all, they have the same... abilities as the core members...

Hmm...

Shoichi Irie. The Informant. A genius hacker and a brilliant inventor who has a mild, almost timid personality and is always being bullied by others. He also has anxiety attacks in the form of stomach aches and can't stand being in a crowd, throwing up when he could not take it.

Yamamoto Takeshi. The Master. A popular baseball player who fails classes along with him but is actually really intelligent if he applied himself. He just apparently likes being at the bottom as he is also there. He said he wants to keep him company. He also laughs a lot even in a dangerous situation and seems to like being beaten by Kyoya.  _Maybe a masochist?_

Hibari Kyoya. The Tempest. A smart and cunning teen who also has violent tendencies. He likes fighting a lot and tends to be happy (note: bloodthirsty) the more his opponent is a challenge. He also has a quirk of talking about everything in the order of survivalism, has a soft spot for cute animals and likes beating Takeshi a lot.  _Kyoya is definitely a sadist-slash-masochist._

Personally, Tsuna thought those two are flirting in the form of beating each other up. It's cute, but at the same time disturbing. There would be a lot of domestic calls happening in the future if they get together.

Although thinking about Kyoya settling in makes his lips twitch upwards.

Then there is Byakuran. The Eccentric, his childhood friend who just appeared in his life when he was three, a year after his father left him and his mother for work and only came back when he was five for three days with an old man before going away again, this time not coming back. He always had that creepy grin on his face, likes sweet things, especially marshmallow and seem to delight teasing Irie a lot whenever they are at the same place. He also has a lot of unusual information that even Irie and Kyoya couldn't find and especially  _likes_  being cryptic.

Also, there is him, codenamed Detective. Really, he considers himself completely normal so there is no use talking about him.

He grimaced thinking about his friends.

_Yeah, Thallium is weird/ insane. Of course aside from me. I am perfectly normal._

He looked at the still present Reborn who is now scrutinizing his face. He didn't care about that. It's not as if Reborn would ever suspect what was in his mind.

_Well, with this, I am now officially a part of the weird people._

"Alright, you...  _froze_  the youngest..." his voice trailed off. "What was his age when you froze him?"

Reborn shot him a look that Tsuna imagined as puzzled. Nonetheless, he answered. "He was sixteen."

He took a sharp breath. A teen and already frozen.

"Recently or..."

"He's been frozen for ten years."

Oh. That man is certainly dead.

Why tell him he's still alive? No one lives off of being frozen for years. Captain America only managed that because of the serum in his body. I'm pretty sure there is no same serum in this world.

A human body could only take too much cold temperature before dying.

_He probably died in agony..._

"Right. Three died and the other... is frozen."  _Likely dead._  "They are the legitimate sons of Nono and he couldn't even protect them. Now you're telling me he will protect us?"

"We will."

 _As if I'd believe you. I am new, a civilian even who was not in any way a part of that family. Only became an heir, the top position, second only to the present leader and will eventually BE a leader, cause all the others died/ killed off one by one. Are you saying you could? That you will?_  He scoffed but didn't continue that line of talk. He is pretty sure Reborn would insistently tell him they can protect him and his family.

Of course, he includes his friends there.

"You want me, a civilian teen who knew absolutely nothing about that until you just told me without any warning, to be the 'Decimo'? Someone you even considered a dame?" he changed the direction of their talk to the most concerning one.

"Personally, I don't. Your file says you are an idiot. A dame. No good in academics and in sports. Bullied without even fighting back. Physically weak and pathetically easy to manipulate, but what can I do? I'm not the one who appointed you. I'm just a tutor."

Tsuna's eyes widened again at the blunt words Reborn released. Woah, harsh!

But then he resisted the urge to grin. He could just imagine what Reborn's expression will be if he knew he wasn't what he perceived him to be.

He would not be able to organize Thallium, much less have people following him, even if they are teens, with  _Kyoya_  in the mix if he was any of those things.

Just the name Hibari Kyoya being one of his people would be an indication that he is not pathetic. As if Kyoya would settle for anything other than the best

"Well, then tell your Nono to look for anyone else."

"There is no one else, Dame-Tsuna! You were told that."

"Who said there is no one else?" Reborn's eyes narrowed at him and he just looked at his eyes directly. A second later, the baby's eyes widened a little.

"You are talking about your father."

"Of course I am."

_He has never been there for me. He never did anything personally for me. Come to think of it, it was probably his fault I was attacked by those people before because of him being part of that world. The least he could do is not burden me anymore about being an heir to a mafia family. I should not be dragged to that place just because Iemitsu Sawada is my father and he has ties to the first leader._

"Your father is CEDEF leader. He is not illegible to be an heir, much less a candidate."

"Why? You could just have him resign and take being an heir. At least he already is a part of the mafia," he said and couldn't help but add in a low voice. "Even if he is an idiot."

Reborn's lip twitched fully at that. "A CEDEF leader will never be an heir to any mafia family position because CEDEF is an advisory family. It is like the elder of the family. The CEDEF oversees every Famiglia there is around the world. If Nono had known before that Iemitsu is a direct descendant of Primo, he would not have been allowed to be a candidate for the CEDEF position mo matter how many son and daughter the Nono has, especially as that idiot has sky flames. But he never told anyone, not until this happened."

_It seems they are boxing me in._

"How important is this CEDEF?"

"Very. They have direct communication with Vindice."

_Another unknown name appeared._

"Vindice?"

"The enforcers of our world. Omerta isn't just for show you know. While Omerta can still be ignored by the other members of the underworld, the one who doesn't have a lick of flames in their bodies, those who do, especially those who can manifest it cannot afford to. Once the enforcers knew you violated the omerta or the few laws of the underworld and it is proven, you will be imprisoned."

Those who have this flame power are the core members and those who don't are the outer members. This is the clear distinction between the two. Also, the reason why no core members, whose identity had been uncovered by being careless in their jobs (assassination obviously) had been apprehended was apparently because of their own enforcers.

The Vindice.

"The name sounds ominous."

"Because it is ominous. To really police flame users, the enforcers need to have the ability to apprehend them. Vindice has night flames and its property is a mystery and quite different from normal flames. Their methods are brutal too. They also have an impenetrable prison."

_Hm. Like Azkaban... I can't believe I am referencing the mafia to Harry Potter._

Well, it can't be helped since he is referencing his flame-like ability to Harry Potter too.

_Speaking of flames. Since 07 has it, if we ever are a part of the mafia, then we are automatically core members especially since we can manifest and control them._

The thought didn't sit well with him.

So if CEDEF has direct communication with Vindice, that means that the organization his father is leading is really important.

_And also, even if it isn't, it seems like Dad can never really become an heir of Vongola simply because he became a leader of that group... What am I going to do?_

Tsuna is running out of options. They managed to trap him quite well. It looks like there is no other way. But he refuses to believe that. Every situation, every scenario has other ways. He refuses to think he is trapped.

No one can trap a member of Thallium.

_Wait. Why am I thinking like a normal teenager? I am a member of Thallium. I am the Detective. I can solve seemingly impossible crimes. This one will not be the exception, especially when it involves him and his freedom._

"I suppose you're no dame," Reborn suddenly commented, his cold, standoffish and stiff attitude melting away to that of a relaxed, confident yet still in control figure.

For some reason, Tsuna felt inexplicable danger coming from the other now that he is like that. He seemed to be deadlier now, more focused, more refined.

More careful.

His relaxed physically but his aura became sharp.

This time, he can definitely say for certain that this baby is really an assassin.

A deadly assassin.

"What do you mean?" he asked cautiously.

"You managed to piece together some things I didn't really tell you on your own in just a few, basic information I told you, managed to think of ways to get out of it even if it is useless and not losing your wits at facing the unknown situation you now found yourself in. You have the potential just by how you reacted."

"And...?" he asked warily.  _Ah,_  he grimaced inwardly. _It seems my stubborn self and my rapidly calculating mind is now working against me. And I went through all the trouble to mind my mouth._

"You're okay. I'll train you to be the Decimo."

"Huh? Weren't you hired to train me already?"

"I don't train useless people, even if you are royalty. I was asked to train you, yes but Nono can never order me. I am only an ally, not his subordinate. I came here to assess you. If you were useless, I'd go tell him you're no good, pack and go back to my vacation."

Tsuna's eyes widened once again. What...? His mind was full of disbelief.

"You have a lot of potential and I like it. You pass."

"W-wait-"

"I will train you to be the Decimo of Vongola."

**TBC.**

* * *

**A/N:**

 

First posted in ffnet and wattpad. Decided to post here too due to request.

**P.S.**

I don't really know where this will go. I have a pretty good outline but no planning really. Also, I changed some things in canon KHR so if things are different here, just ignore it and enjoy.

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna talks to his group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note:** There will be slash. AU. Using of common sense (because BABIES!), Law enforcement. Brilliant characters. **Slow update. Short chapters.**

**Collision**

**02:**

"The mafia?" Takeshi asked again, to which Tsuna nonchalantly answered.

"Yes."

"A-and this was told by a _baby_  hitman?" Shoichi's eyes were wide when he spoke, disbelief coloring his voice.

"Pretty much."

He looked ready to faint as he continued staring at him in disbelief. Tsuna couldn't really blame him. Out of all of them, Shoichi has the least desire for violence. Once upon a time, he would have been just like him, queasy and utterly terrified of anything that would disturb his normal life. He would never have let anyone know of his intellect or how differently he sees things around him.

He wouldn't have changed into this, into how he was today if those people hadn't tried to kill him that very first time and continued time and time again and he had to use everything he had, everything around him that he could use as a temporary weapon or shield, take advantage of the buildings around him and his knowledge of the town he lived in despite his lack of stamina just to live. He had to be cunning, had to be fast and not hesitant to do anything to survive.

He was just five when it had started.

Then he hadn't cared what anyone else thought other than his mom. Ironically enough, this was when he started gaining friends of his own.

Tsuna noticed how Takeshi looked unusually serious and Kyoya had that frown on his face. Byakuran though, his childhood friend was smiling. He stared at him for several seconds, eyes slowly narrowing when Byakuran's grin widened even more when he noticed him staring.

"You know." It wasn't a question.

"They finally came!" Byakuran exclaimed almost happily. It looked like the words just burst out of his mouth, chains of silence finally withering away.

"What do you mean?" Takeshi asked as he looked at the other teen.

"Well Take-chan, the Vongola has always been in my dreams."

"What dreams?" Shoichi frowned in confusion at that. Tsuna looked at Byakuran, intently listening along with every one of them. His guts, his instincts, the one that he always relies on as accurate told him that his friend wasn't lying to him. That what he had to say is significant.

"Vongola is the most powerful Famiglia in the mafia world," he started while still having that large smile, ignoring Shoichi's question. Tsuna saw that all of them, even Irie wasn't annoyed with that. They only listened attentively. "They also have people around them, allies that are as powerful as them especially in the use of their flames."

He already knows that. The rest though don't. It wasn't as if he managed to tell them anything earlier other than his father is a part of the mafia. That kind of took precedence than everything else.

He had, after all never considered his absent father to be a part of a criminal organization. Although really, he should have known.

Iemitsu is unworthy to be called a father. He had never been a father to him, much less a husband and anchor for his mom. Even their protection wasn't a priority for his so-called father. If it is, no one would have targeted him.

Every misfortune he had could be pointed out to his father. Oh, and that old man Iemitsu called his boss.

He really should have known. Thinking about the two of them always makes his instincts raise in alarm. It's a good thing that he had never really been particularly close to his father or the man would have done everything he could to stop him from having connections to the law enforcement.

"Vongola?"

"What flames?"

"Speak herbivore."

Byakuran just continued to smile as he looked at him. Tsuna wasn't concerned much about what his friends were asking since he knew about them a little.

"What dreams Byakuran?" How could his friend dream about the mafia, specifically about Vongola? He managed to know the name of the mafia family and even knew that they were and still are supposedly the most powerful Famiglia in that other part of the world.

"I'll tell you about them later Tsu-chan," he answered after a minute of staring at each other with the others only looking at them. Tsuna wanted to press because that particular question made his instinct practically give him an alarm sign, but he didn't. As much as Byakuran likes being a cryptic bastard, he is still his childhood best friend, the one that saved him in those hellish days. He cares about him and trusts him, so he let it be. Also, Kyoya's impatience reared its head and he ducked at the tonfa coming his way. He heard it impact the wall behind him.

"Clarify." Tsuna didn't need any one of them to ask specific questions as he already knew what they wanted to know. To give them all he knew, he recounted his conversation with Reborn yesterday afternoon in perfect detail.

There was silence after he finished talking.

"Where is the baby?" Kyoya asked, eyes shrewdly staring at him.

"Asleep."

There was silence again, air tinged in disbelief. Then Kyoya gave him a rare nod, eyeing him approvingly. Byakuran laughed in delight and Yamamoto chuckled.

"Only you Tsuna."

"You  _poisoned_  a  _hitman_?" Shoichi's face looked paler than before as he stared at him. "Tsuna-kun, he's going to kill you!" he squeaked in a terrified voice. He at once held his stomach, face twisting in pain. "Ah! My stomach..."

"Well, if I didn't he would have followed me. I have to tell you this in person."

All of them sat on the chairs and sofa around their temporary office (which was actually Kyoya's office as a disciplinary committee president) and gave an understanding nod. Even Irie who is the most vocal of them about poisoning a hitman.

"Wait, how did you do it? A hitman supposedly have brilliant instinct. He had to have suspected what you were doing." Takeshi shrewdly said. Kyoya's forehead creased and Irie looked at him interestingly. Tsuna's lips twitched as he patted the watch he had on his wrist. Shoichi's eyes practically brightened.

"You used my invention!"

"I did."

Takeshi looked at Kyoya with a wicked grin, eyes twinkling playfully. "Guess watching and reading those anime and manga are useful after all."

Kyoya's tonfa is once again thrown to Takeshi's direction. The other just laughed merrily while he dodged.

"This is the time you create those awesome shoes Shou-chan~" Byakuran singsonged. It was his turn to dodge when Kyoya started swinging his other hand that held his precious tonfa towards his direction.

"Destruction of Namimori will not be tolerated," Hibari said. Before he could strike out again though Byakuran asked a question that had all of them focusing once again.

"What flame does he have Tsu-chan?"

It did not take long for him to remember. After all, that yellow pacifier is quite noticeable on the hitman's body.

"Sun." It was yellow, therefore it is sun. Just like Shoichi's.

Wait... Just like Shoichi's... "He has healing..."

"He's like me, therefore by now he should be waking up," Shoichi said, voice sounding serious. Every one of them stared at him. "The sleeping poison that the dart had is enough to knock me out for four hours."

"Reborn's aura feels strong despite his body. It might mean he has a lot of sun flames."

"Reborn?" Byakuran's eyes opened and even he looked at them seriously. "According to my dreams, he is strong. Not only with his chosen field but also with his flames. He's probably awake now. We've been here for two hours after all."

"He's going to know you poisoned him Tsuna," Takeshi stated just as seriously. Kyoya tightened his grip on his tonfa's.

"Ah! My stomach..." Shoichi held his stomach in pain while looking at Tsuna in concern. He smiled at them.

"No worries. This place is protected by illusion seals. He won't really know what we are doing unless he breaks the seal or steps inside. Besides, he can't really do anything much to me."

"Why?" Shoichi asked, baffled at the confidence he heard in his friend's voice.

"He needs me. They need me."

"Wait, I thought you won't let them pull you into that road?" Takeshi asked, his brows furrowed.

"I need to."

A tonfa was once again thrown in his direction. It was easy to evade it, but not the poisonous glare Kyoya gave him. Nor the terrified concern in Shoichi's eyes and the wide-eyed stare of Takeshi. He couldn't see through Byakuran's eyes as it was once again closed but he felt like his childhood friend is a little disappointed.

He wondered why. Though he felt like he should know. He didn't manage to think much on it currently though as Kyoya started talking.

"I don't let weak-willed herbivore to be the boss of me." His friend said in an icy tone.

Tsuna's eyes widened a little in confusion. He did not understand what's happening.

"What do you mean?"

"Letting those herbivores pull you around..."

"Who said I'm letting them pull me around?" Tsuna asked in bafflement. His instincts did not warn him about this result. It's calm. As if nothing is wrong. "I need to be on that road to know more. After all, no matter how much we tried, we never had any other important information in regards to the inner workings of the mafia. Their omerta is unbelievably effective and they all follow it fervently. Even those supposed second tier members we captured never told us anything no matter what method we used. They are all terrified of breaking the omerta."

"Uhh..." Shoichi's face revealed a confused look. "Are you talking about infiltration?"

"Of course," he said decisively. "The only way to know more is to enter. The only way to bring them down is from the inside," he stared at all of them in confusion. Tsuna felt like this is the first time he did not understand what his friends are trying to say to him. His current state of confusion actually is a little unsettling to him.

All of his friends are silent and staring at him with conflicting emotions on their face. It is actually the first time he had seen Kyoya looking like he was bludgeoned in the head unexpectedly and didn't know whether to be annoyed or pleased. Even Byakuran's open eyes revealed astonishment and a marshmallow was still half-eaten in his hand.

"You... do know that the current information we have on the mafia isn't enough to pull them down, right? The ones we have are the same as what the other governmental agencies around the world have. Their infiltration success is zero. No one had even stepped foot on the first stage, much less the elites. The third stage members are useless as even they do not know about the rankings and every infiltration that manage to step on the second stage are rooted out within a month."

They all know this. Even their contacts could not penetrate deep. Either they were rooted out or they could not advance. It's frustrating.

The protection of the underworld is ridiculous. Even the unspoken rule of omerta is followed rigorously.

Tsuna could admit that the underworld's system is clean and secrecy is valued. It's admirable, but not enough to stop him from knowing.

Now, opportunity literally landed on his lap, wrapped in gold and delicate ribbons. He can't just throw that away.

"Oh." Takeshi broke the silence, his sheepish smile evoke everyone inside.

Kyoya became calm and carelessly lied down on his sofa to sleep again, he did not even get angry when Takeshi lightly and carefully raised his head to sit down before letting his head rest on his lap. Shoichi gave a huge and audible sigh of relief before he slid down on the floor while Byakuran laughed loudly and joyously.

"You give me such a happy feeling Tsu-chan!"

Tsuna felt like he missed something. He would probably get it sooner if it wasn't for the fact that someone lightly stepped inside the room but violently ripped apart the illusion seal.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada." An ominous voice called out. Tsuna was already familiar with the voice. He turned to where the voice came from and saw a small frame standing on the window frame, face blank yet dangerous waves of aura leaked out of his tiny body.

"Reborn," he calmly said. He felt everyone's surprise stare and it wasn't surprising. Even though he had already told them that the hitman Reborn is a baby, no one in their right mind would really seriously think that was the case. Except for Byakuran that is. With or without his dubious dreams, he had always believed in something unbelievable, but he did not care about that currently.

His full attention is in front of him.

Reborn might look like a baby, but he had never dismissed the claim of being the World's No. 1 Hitman. He is dangerous.

But one wrong move, hitman or not, stronger than him or not, he would become his enemy.

**TBC.**

* * *

**A/N:**

 

So, I also have this chapter here. You'll really have to wait for a long time because most often than not, I don't touch my works unless I feel inspired to write because I often stop midway. I have ideas but i am really lazy. That's why all my works had a warning put up about my slow update speed. 

Anyway, what do you guys think? I accept help for the next scene!!

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reborn vs. Tsuna, Battle of the wills!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note:** Unedited. No Beta. Short chapters. Slow update. Character's personality might differ slightly from canon.

 

 

**Collision**

**03:**

Reborn is furious, his flames rolling angrily on the surface of his skin.

He just woke up from an unwilling sleep. He did not even have to think for a second to know that the one who did this is that dame.

Is Tsunayoshi Sawada even a dame? He did manage to bring a person like him down without him even knowing how. That isn't an easy feat. Maybe the main contributing factor of it is because even with his guard continuously up, he had never thought that the teen he came in Japan for would have the nerve to do it. Much less even to successfully manage it without raising his alarm. But the fact that he did is noteworthy.

He lightly touched his neck where he had felt that prickling sensation before. It's smooth. No scars. Well, it was probably a small needle so of course there won't be any scars. And if there really was, the healing factor of his sun flames would have taken care of it.

Just like it had done with the quite potent sleeping drug that dame managed to give him.

He might have scoped out that Tsunayoshi Sawada, despite his reputation as a dame in his school, is actually quite smart and has a lot o potential. But he hadn't really grasped it yet. Not totally. He blames it on the idiocy of the CEDEF leader.

Iemitsu has been spouting absolutely flowery phrases about his family to Nono even before everything in the Vongola family turned upside down that even the ninth Vongola head deemed everything Iemitsu had been saying as the truth.

Now, it seems like the information Nono gave him from that idiot is all false information. He wasn't even sure if Iemitsu himself purposefully gave incorrect information about his wife and son or he really did not know.

Because the absentminded yet loving and kind wife Iemitsu described is just a tiny bit different and his son looked to be entirely incomparable to the shy and skittish boy he remembered.

Sawada Nana certainly looked to be air-headed and absentminded but her eyes sharpen up to a high degree whenever her son is mentioned. She's overprotective and he could almost remember how her mind was working rather rapidly when the protection of her son is threatened.

She's the very definition of a deceptively dangerous mother.

Sawada Tsunayoshi himself seemed to be a proactive teen that takes his safety very seriously. He doesn't allow anyone to do any sort of decision making without his input and approval. He takes initiative about his life.

The two is a very close mother and son and looks after each other. They cannot be dismissed. That was exactly his mistake.

After he had told Tsunayoshi about his role as the heir and seen how he decisively didn't want to be one, he had already determined that the plans he had for training this particular teen would have to be taken into consideration again. he couldn't browbeat him into submission. Not only will the teen not allow it, even his mom would get involved. No. 1 greatest hitman or not, a mother's wrath was always something he always takes into great consideration. Even with civilians.

For a week, he watched and had been on guard. Tsunayoshi is a loner. He seemed to not have any friends. He hadn't approached anyone or vice-versa. He observed the people around and found no one who could pose a serious threat to him and the heir. Only to be hit by a sleeping drug that seemed to have put him out for two hours even with his flames by that said heir. His eyes narrowed and he almost growled in anger.

The door to Tsunayoshi's room where he found himself in opened abruptly and he turned to stare at the person who was there at the door, resisting his reflexive action of pointing the now gun-form Leon that was hidden on his back to the intruder.

It was Sawada Nana. She smiled widely upon seeing him.

"Oh, Reborn-chan! You're finally awake!" she cheerfully said. She went inside the room with some snacks and coffee and put it on the bedside table. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Maman." Despite the emotions he was feeling, he was still polite. It's easy as it has always been his routine. Besides, Nana hadn't done anything harmful to him... yet.

"Oh, that's good," she gave a sigh of relief. "Tsu-kun told me to watch over you. You suddenly fell asleep he said." Reborn lightly tilted his face down and allowed his hat to cover his face as he scowled at his lap.  _Suddenly fell asleep?_  He thought with a sneer.

"Where is he Maman?"

"Oh, he didn't say," she answered. "Don't worry, he'll come back even before the curfew. If he can't, he would certainly call me to inform so I won't worry needlessly." She smiled widely.

"I still have to teach him..."

"Tsu-kun is a responsible teen! Don't listen to what others say! My Tsu-kun is brilliant and smart. It's his classmates and teachers who couldn't understand him." Nana scowled lightly even as she gave him a cookie and a coffee. "You don't need to teach Tsu-kun rigorously," she said with sincere eyes. "You also don't need to teach him to stay here. You can stay whenever you want. We won't throw you out."

Abruptly, Reborn had an epiphany.

He had always wondered why, despite her wary nature of strangers when it comes to her son, she still called him using that obviously dubious poster that he was certain Nana found suspicious and allowed him to stay. Now he knows.

He printed on his poster that he didn't require payment to make their child brilliant. Only lodgings and food. She probably thought that he was homeless and called to help him, but not to be her son's tutor as he remembered she opened her door with a light frown on her face. When she saw that he looked like a baby... she took him in.

Tsuna probably already thought of this epiphany and used Nana's compassion in regards to an apparently homeless baby like him and made her watch him closely as he might be ill. After all, he did 'suddenly fell asleep'.

Sawada Nana's brain just starts running sharply whenever her son's safety is threatened. The rest of the time, she really is air-headed.

"I will look for him Maman. He left something important behind," he said. Nana immediately frowned, a sharp gleam entering her eyes.

"What is it?"

Already prepared, he pulled out Tsunayoshi's wallet and let the other see it. "He might need money..." He wasn't even finished with his sentence when Nana allowed him to leave urgently while still reminding him to be careful and to return safely.

He searched for that dame, even at that school of his until he saw a seemingly peaceful group inside one of the rooms in the fourth floor. They looked to be uninteresting but Reborn's sharp and on guard senses noticed a slight and hazy outline. Frowning, he hopped onto a large tree that would let him see the window and saw that it was surrounded by... mist flames.

An illusion. How could that be? He hadn't sensed anyone in the town having mist flames. And besides, how could the people inside this room use these flames?

Though he could not see clearly who is inside, he is almost certain Tsunayoshi is there. Not only because he is a suspicious bastard when it comes to this particular heir now after being poisoned, but also because there is a sky flame rolling comfortably inside.

He jumped and lightly stepped on the frame of the room's opened window, only to immediately encounter the influence of mist flame insidiously creeping inside his brain. He angrily tore it apart violently and only then realized that the illusion is from a seal somewhere inside the room as he heard an audible breaking.

He saw five teens inside, all possessing flames. His attention though was focused on the person he is most peeved at.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada." He is extremely angry. This is the first time he managed to get angry in this degree.

"Reborn," he heard Tsunayoshi answering rather calmly. He gave him a blank look but he is rather sure all the teens inside could clearly perceive his displeasure.

Just as he had intended.

**. . . . .**

"You're awake."

Tsuna didn't even deny his involvement with his previous sleeping status as he knew Reborn already suspects him. No, he already had him as the one who it. Tsuna didn't even mind.

For the rest of that week that reborn had been monitoring him, making him unable to approach or even hint of his relationship with his friends, he had already deduced Reborn's habits and his routine in the town.

His connection couldn't give any sufficient information in regards to this person so he had to be the one to get information about anyone relating to the core members of the mafia regardless of their rankings. Though he is certain Reborn belonged to the Elites as well as the boss of the family that appointed him as an heir.

And also his father.

Reborn had the habit of stalking him, roaming around town and watching people. He is also extremely vigilant and always on guard. He only succeeded in tranquilizing the baby hitman because for one, Reborn wasn't that vigilant when it comes to him at that time and two, he had observed and found an extremely brilliant time to hit him the moment he glanced at his phone following a call.

He knew that opportunities like that would be zero after this. He didn't care. It's time to make use of this core member.

They have the nerve to trap him in this situation, never even knowing important things about him. Not only would they regret it, they will pay. And anyway, this forcible recruitment is actually a blessing in disguise. They might think they have the upper hand but they do not know that looking down at him just because he is a civilian teen will be their downfall.

He would make sure of it.

"I applaud you for being able to hit me with your needle," he started, his lisping sounding adorable but the terrifying aura the baby released disinclined anyone in the room from commenting. Not that they could. Tsuna knows that their minds are still being blown by the size of the hitman. And that aura.

A baby who looked cute with an even adorable lisp and a pacifier dangling around his neck able to speak complete sentences while wearing a neat suit, all the while releasing a terrifying aura.

"Thank you."

Both of them stared at each other rather, Reborn with his blank eyes while Tsuna with his calm. None of them seemed to want to break the silence and determined to out stare each other. But Tsuna heard Shoichi hissing in pain.

He stared at his friend in concern. "You're stomach's been aching since earlier... you should go to the nurse office." Tsuna knew that Shoichi's flames could take care of his stomach ache, that's why despite his constant pain whenever he is nervous, he could still operate rather normally.

In this way, the healing factor in Shoichi's flame is very accustomed and effective.

Though he knew it, he still made his friend leave. It's because out of all of them, Shoichi is the most delicate. He knew how to fight as they all wanted him to know how to protect himself, and Kyoya didn't want anyone in his group to be weak he said. Thing is, Shoichi doesn't want to hurt anyone. He often restrains himself until nothing could be done other than to fight and even then, he would feel so horrible he would be bedridden for a day.

Shoichi adopted a rebellious attitude. Though that was the case for him, he never willingly left any of his friends. Before he could speak though, Reborn turned to them.

"All of you are friends of Tsunayoshi?" No one answered his mild question. Kyoya though had his eyes narrowed and irritation poured out of him.

"Yes," Tsuna answered, taking the hitman's attention away from his friends.

"I've never seen them."

"I didn't allow you too."

The staring started again. This time, both of their stares are heated.

"You told them," Reborn stated.

"I did," Tsuna calmly confirmed.

Reborn's eyes narrowed intensely. "You were under a mist seal. That means you know flames and so do they." He then turned to look at them with assessing eyes for a few seconds before starting to speak again. "You all will be suitable to be his guardian."

Tsuna immediately walked and blocked Reborn's sight from his friends, his eyes intense as he regarded the other. "You won't be involving my friends."

"They are your guardians. That means they will get involved."

"I won't allow it."

The tense atmosphere began to thicken. Tsuna saw from the corner of his eye Shoichi holding his stomach rather tightly, face contorted in pain but he remained stubborn to stay. Byakuran walked towards the other and held him in comfort. Out of all of them, Shoichi has always been close to Byakuran because the other could thoroughly understand the redhead. Almost like he could hear his thoughts. Takeshi was looking in concern as the more Shoichi gets nervous, the more his stomach aches.

He saw Reborn started to hop down the floor and walking towards where Shoichi is. He tensed and once again blocked the other. Not only him but Takeshi and Kyoya moved to cover as well, following his movements like it was natural.

"Where are you going?"

"Your friend needs help. I could heal him," Reborn blasely answered.

"You won't be going near my friends Reborn."

"I won't hurt any of them," Reborn said after a few seconds of pause.

"Like you said, you are the 'No.1 Greatest Hitman'. I can't take that chance." Reborn looked at his determined eyes before glancing at the teens he is covering. Tsuna could see how his blank eyes turned devious before his hand twitched. Tsuna's senses screamed in alarm and right before their eyes, that chameleon he had with him changed into a gun and he then turns it right at them.

It is really,  _really_  absurd to see a seemingly normal chameleon  _shapeshifting_  into a harmful,  _metal object_ , not a flesh in sight. It looked like a genuine freaking gun.

But Tsuna's attention wasn't in that clearly logic defying action, it was on the fact that a gun is right there in front of their eyes and the other would likely use it to hurt one of them. His eyes narrowed in anger but before he could move, a tonfa was thrown in incredible speed right at the calmly standing hitman.

Reborn evaded rather easily and it lodged itself in the wall. He looked at Kyoya with raised eyebrow.

"Disruption of peace in Namimori is prohibited. I'll bite you to death." To prevent Kyoya's rather homicidal mood, he moved in front of him and held his hand tightly. Kyoya gave him an irritated look. He shook his head lightly and looked at him right in the eye, telling him not to do anything, please because despite looking like a baby, Reborn's claim about being the greatest hitman seems legitimate.

It's rather hard to stop Kyoya once he starts fighting. Not only does he dislike rather intensely anyone who orders him around or threatens him, he also is a battle maniac and lusts to fight strong opponents. The more he loses, the more his bloodthirst rises.

Tsuna is trying to prevent Kyoya's fighting instinct to rise even more so that his senses won't be overtaken by his addiction. He might not look like it but Kyoya has a rather brilliant mind and is a genius at tactics. It's just been covered a lot by his bloodthirstiness.

Tsuna didn't manage to see Kyoya's reply as he saw from the corner of his eye that reborn moved. He looked and saw that the other pointed his gun at Kyoya.

His fury skyrocketed. He felt his body heating up and knew that his flames are starting to rise up. He hadn't planned on revealing it since the other hadn't told him about his flames. Reborn might have even thought his flames are still sealed as his informant was probably the current boss of Vongola or his father. He had intended to use that information for a bit.

But he abruptly erased any plans he had about suppressing it now.

A hitman dared to point a gun to his friend, looking absolutely bored as he did it.

He didn't know his eyes burned a bright orange color, but he absolutely knew that his hand abruptly burst into flames, the orange color of it looking dark and purely ominous as if his flames is responding to his anger.

He raised his hand and pointed it towards the hitman whose face still looked blank but his eyes imperceptibly widened in shock.

"Try it. Pull the trigger Reborn."

**TBC.**

* * *

 

**A/N:**

Done! I actually wasn't going to update, but since I finished early and am already starting the next chapter, I decided to post the chapter. Tension is rising! And this was only chapter 3. They started really bad. That was always my intention, to end it like that. But it almost went 3k before I finally had the scene to reveal it, evoking Tsuna's overprotective tendencies that he got from his mom.

Tension is rising! And this was only chapter 3. They started really bad. That was always my intention, to end it like that. But it almost went 3k before I finally had the scene to reveal it, evoking Tsuna's overprotective tendencies that he got from his mom.

Anyway, what do you think about this? I had fun writing this chapter. It actually excited me to have Reborn and Tsuna fight with their wills and not their fighting techniques. I've always been angry at how they browbeat Tsuna into accepting being a mafia boss with Reborn as the main enforcer, though I came to like him eventually, the first impression is still in my mind. Now I finally managed to create a story that lets me vent my anger.

Btw, I have a **twitter account:[LectorDominion](https://twitter.com/LectorDominion)**. Check me out there. I give out details of the chapters that I'm working there.

So,  **review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reborn is surprised. Tsuna contacts a friend for further help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note:** There is a crossover here. Read the note at the end.

**Collision**

**04:**

Reborn's mind started running after seeing that orange eyes and sky flames burning on Tsunayoshi's hand.

Timoteo and Iemitsu told him that Tsunayoshi's flames are sealed, that they themselves did it to preserve the civilian child's life and peace.

Personally, he thought that was a stupid move. Sealing a person's flame along with the technique on how to do it had been recorded in the Vongola's secret vault that only bosses could access. The problem though is that it was a damaged book. It might have contained a lot more information about the subject before but because it was damaged, only the technique was recovered along with some sentence that implied that it had been used before were recovered.

It did not reveal information on the technique on how to break it though. It also did not tell why it was developed or if it is safe to use. In this, Reborn think it was stupid to even contemplate on using it, unless to an enemy to experiment and know more about it.

They sealed a child's flame, the very manifestation of a person's soul. Just that thought should have been enough to not use it, much less to a child. He didn't know what his old friend was thinking at that time.

And now that problem fell on his lap. They expected him to unseal Tsunayoshi's flame and make sure it won't create trouble for the teen. Or if it did, to fix it.

He had been agonizing about how to do it. He assumed that the seal would be quite strong as it has been left there for ten years.

He had the plan of forcing Tsunayoshi's flame to come out using a dying will bullet until the side effect of continuously using the bullet for the first time reveal in the form of skull disease. Sky flames are strong and somewhat sentient. It always finds ways to make sure of its survival along with its host. He was sure that the flames would successfully shatter the seal as the illness would lessen the strength of the seal. Then he can teach him how to properly use his flames.

But it looked as if the seal had already been taken off with minimal fuss. With no unpleasant side effects.

It also looked as if Tsuna could properly wield his flame, which was extraordinary for him to see.

A civilian boy managed to completely use and control his own flame without any instructor. He's even better at it than anyone he had seen at the same age of 13, and with that with an instructor even. It also looked as if he knew how to use it properly to attack given how he appeared decisive and calm in his action.

Reborn's hand didn't even twitch. It remained steady as it continued to point to the pair of teens. Tsuna also remained in the same position, hand clearly pointed at him with his hand still burning strong.

"So you know how to use your flames," Reborn commented. Tsuna didn't say anything. He just remained in that same state, eyes calm yet looking like he was daring him to go and pull the trigger.

The situation right now had turned so drastic and even his actions became impulsive. He slowly put down his hand and allowed Leon to transform back to his base form.

He had to talk to Timoteo. He needed to tell him about his heir, what's been happening with his stay in this small town and the differences of the Sawada family from the information he got from him.

Though he places all the blame with Iemitsu for everything that has gone wrong.

He jumped towards the frame of the window, ready to leave the room behind when he stopped as Tsunayoshi suddenly spoke.

"I want to talk to the current leader of the Vongola Family."

Reborn slowly tilted his head down, not giving him any response before he finally jumped out of that window without saying anything. When he finally found a secluded spot, he pulled out his phone and dialed the number of the person he most wanted to talk to.

 ** _"Reborn?"_**  Timoteo's voice sounded relax when he answered. Reborn is not sorry to break that relaxation, what with him being in an absolute guard since he came with this family.

"...I'm going back." At first, he just wanted to tell Timoteo about the differences of the Sawada family from the information and the heir he decided to train to be his replacement. It was only at that moment that he decided to just return. He wanted to have that talk face to face.

 _ **"Why? I thought you accepted my request?"**_ The other's voice sounded confused yet alert. He could even picture out Timoteo sitting straight up on his desk with his table full of sensitive documents needing his signature.

"There is new information,"  _New? More like the information you gave me is false,_ he thought to himself. He didn't say that though. It's best to give everything he wanted to say when he gets there. He was about to drop the call when he paused and remembered something. "Also, call Iemitsu. I want him there," he added before finally canceling the call.

Maybe he'd get to skin Iemitsu alive. CEDEF leader or not, he certainly deserves it for putting him in this kind of environment without any warning.

He then called someone on his phone and told them to prepare the private plane for departure back to Italy.

**. . . . .**

"That was Reborn?" Shoichi gasped as he slowly but surely calmed down. With the origin of his nervousness and anxiety gone, his body sagged and his stomach-ache slowly diminished. tsuna nodded at that, worriedly watching as Shoichi's complexion finally improved.

"A baby as a hitman," Takeshi said slowly as if he was still stuck in the image of that small body emitting large amounts of anger, his aura seeping out of his tiny body. He snorted, especially when Kyoya suddenly whacked Takeshi's head rather hard with his hand.

"Herbivore." Takeshi looked at Kyoya with wide eyes as he rubbed his head that was hit.

Tsuna could understand every one of his friends to an extent, but not always. Not because he doesn't try. They are just too diverse sometimes in other matters that it is a little hard to get them. But Takeshi, no matter how different he was to Kyoya in terms of his temperament, personality and their view in life, could understand Kyoya even when his face was blank, more so when he speaks.

Takeshi slowly smiled. "You're right. I should have expected it since Tsuna did warn us," he then raised his arm and was about to put it around Kyoya's shoulder when the tonfa that he had clearly seen was embedded on the wall when he threw it towards Reborn earlier was now in his hand was pointed towards Takeshi's neck. The other laughed like nothing is wrong. Tsuna shook his head at Takeshi's seeming recklessness.

"He's so much aggressive now..." Byakuran muttered. Tsuna ignored that for the moment because he knows that even if he asked, Byakuran won't ever answer him unless he finally decided that he wants them to know.

When he finally was sure that Shoichi's finally fine, he took another illusion seal and replaced the shattered one with it before activating. When everyone noticed it, they fell silent and watched as he took out two of his phones, the orange for everyday and a black one for private and used the black to call someone. When the call connected, he put it on handset mode and connected it to a speaker so they could all hear and communicate.

 ** _"Tsuna?"_**  an exasperated voice called out. He frowned a little in confusion.

"Otoya? Where is Fujimaru?" He asked. He had called Fujimaru, he was sure of it.

 ** _"He's in the toilet_** _ **. He told me to answer your call."**_  Tsuna nodded. Otoya isn't a stranger to them anyway. They had also known Fujimaru trusted the other. Besides, Otoya is also brilliant on his own. And Fujimaru needed someone he trusted right beside him constantly. He needed a minder because of his recklessness.

Takeshi laughed at that while Kyoya just rolled his eyes.

"We have great timing, right?" Takeshi asked. There was a snort on the other side followed by a shout.

 _ **"No, you don't!"**_  It was Fujimaru's voice.

Takeshi was about to open his mouth when he beat him to it.

"We need his help." Almost immediately, the air around became serious. There was silence on the other side before Otoya finally spoke.

_**"From Falcon?"** _

"Yes."

There was a pause.  _ **"Alright. He's coming."**_  Otoya's voice was calm yet serious. They waited for a few minutes before Fujimaru's voice came in.

_**"Tsuna, you need Falcon?"** _

"Yes. I'm sorry for doing this. I know you're a little busy with the project you got from your dad, but this is really important."

_**"How important?"** _

"We have names on some of the core members of the mafia."

There was silence once again before Otoya spoke.

**_"May I call the Minister of Justice, Tsuna?"_ **

"I'm sorry Otoya, you do know I don't trust your grandfather," Tsuna said honestly. As much as possible, he doesn't like judging a person without even knowing him, but something in him is screaming, telling him quite clearly without any reason that Kujo Masamune is bad news.

Though the alarm wasn't as intense nor as dangerous as Reborn.

"That herbivore disrupts the peace," Kyoya said coldly, lips lifted a little with a sneer. Though he doesn't follow others quite well, he does know that whenever Tsuna's instincts are acting up, it's usually accurate and is rarely wrong, if ever.

"Just let Fujimaru-kun investigate a little Otoya-kun. There's no harm," Shoichi said softly. There was silence and Tsuna sighed. He decided to drop this subject for Otoya's sake.

He didn't know what Otoya feels about his grandfather nor does he feel it appropriate to enter into that business.

Especially because Otota is also a friend.

"Don't worry, I have contacts in the government. I'll contact them myself."

**_"So... Falcon. What do you want him to do?"_ **

"This isn't a slight to your ability but I'm unsure if you can track anything about one of the core members of the mafia. I'm sure he's quite protected than anyone else due to his... unique circumstances."

He's talking about Reborn and his abnormalities, not even mentioning the flames thing since he and the rest of the members of 07 have it, or even his... chameleon pet.

 ** _"What do you mean by unique circumstances?"_**  Fujimaru asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"He's a baby hitman!" Takeshi chirped. There was a pause after that, disbelief could be practically heard in that long silence.

 _ **"Right. Cancel this call Tsuna. Let's have a video talk."**_  Fujimaru didn't even wait for his confirmation and just hang up.

"He is so impulsive," Tsuna couldn't help but comment. Shoichi had his phone out and immediately looked to be texting.

"I'll tell Fujimaru-kun to wait for a bit. Call our contacts first Tsuna-kun." Kyoya became uninterested with their talk and had once again laid down on the sofa. Byakuran went looking for the marshmallow packets he had hidden in the room while Takeshi only pulled a chair and positioned it so that he is sitting beside the napping Kyoya.

"Just tell them about the plan first Tsuna since we're still in need of further information," Takeshi softly said. Tsuna sighed before he started calling the official contacts he had in the various government agencies around the world that he was helping about the issue with the mafia.

The underworld community is the source or always connected to every crime that's been happening in the legal aspect of the world. But though they already knew about that, knowing any vital information about them is like looking for a needle inside a forest. Not to mention that infiltration has always been unsuccessful.

It is a point of frustration for everyone.

They had categorized the mafia in accordance with the information they managed to gather.

There are two types of members. Those are the outer and core members. The outer ones clearly do not know anything vital about the world they were living in while the core members are pretty much in the know. But even when they managed to identify them, getting them to talk is absolutely hard.

Though everyone respects and follows the omerta, the core members are completely different from the outer members.

While the outer members could be reasoned with, or even could cooperate with them when they benefited from the betrayal, the core members don't. They're almost fanatical with it. They would more often greet death than speak. Not to mention that their wills are strong that even torture can't get them to talk. Even when they went insane.

It's an admirable yet a frustrating thing for everyone. That is also how the government sometimes differentiate a core member from an outer member when they catch an underworld member.

There are also four rankings. From bottom to top, it's the third stage, second stage, first stage and the elites.

Almost everyone from the third stage are outer members no matter how much they are infamous or wanted to the public and government.

The second stage is a mixed one with some core and many outer. Often, the core members came from the first stage and have jobs connected to the second and third stage - most often recruitment. They often get exposed because of the outer member's fault.

The first stage are people who are composed of core members. At least all of them think so. They have significant information that they just refuse to divulge.

The elites are the ones who are a big shot to the underworld even if the government didn't know anyone from this group. They just labeled those unknown superpowers as elites because some core members they managed to capture often shout out about what would happen to them if their powerful employer knows they were captured.

And some members of the force gets killed the very next day. Mainly the ones who are well known as involved in the capture of that core member, or even those who were only known to few.

They are all being cautious because of the very fact that they do not have any reliable information about the deeper parts of the mafia, nor do they have any contacts while the underworld clearly has some who named to infiltrate even inside the most secure organization.

Their numbers might even be numerous than previously speculated. Or the spies might even be in a higher position.

They are operating and combating blind while the other side's eyes are clear and wide open.

It has always been a puzzle to him of what differentiates an outer member from core members as there was no pattern.

Now he knows that it is the flames. The flame users are the core members while those without are the outer members. The core members probably mingle with the outer members to look for potential recruits who could have a latent flame and could be activated.

Also, the reason why core members get fanatical about the omerta is because of their own enforcers, the Vindice.

He still has no clear information about Vindice so they had to be extremely careful about their moves.

It's a good thing Thallium has always been private and only a few knew about their identity. He can also trust them to it.

Tsuna exhaustively called every single one of them and told them that they will finally have an eye on the first stage, or even the elites before telling them that he would call them and have a conference when he can finalize everything.

He could practically feel their surprise and excitement. He smiled.

They could finally fight back.

**TBC.**

* * *

**A/N:**

I did it! I finished earlier than I expected. I am so optimistic about this story.

So, the crossover in this chapter that I mentioned in my twitter, in case you all didn't know, is the hacker.  **Fujimaru and Otoya aren't OC's.** They are from a manga (and I guess live action? I'm not sure if there is an anime) titled **"Bloody Monday"**. It has book 2  & 3 I think? MC is a hacker. It was an enjoyable read. Go on and check it out.

Anyway,  **vote and comment!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reborn calls. Further discussion with Fujimaru and Otoya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note:**  Unedited. No Beta. Further talk with Fujimaru and Otoya. Bloody Monday isn't really covered much in this story but you'll hear some details. But both characters are here to stay. Not only are they friends, Fujimaru's skill as a hacker and Otoya's intelligence will be needed. Will contain Slash but isn't really a priority. I'm more invested in how to make the mafia fall.

**Collision**

**05:**

 

Reborn first went back to the Sawada's house to leave Tsuna's wallet that he used as an excuse to leave earlier and find the teen. He also went to tell Sawada Nana that he had to leave and won't be back for a few days due to important things he had to do.

Nana looked a little skeptical at that as she suspiciously looked him up and down. Reborn didn't know why she suddenly had that reaction.

Nana had latent flames, but it wouldn't activate without serious effort. Also, since she is already an adult, with a child even, activating her flames would be twice harder.

He actually would not have known she had latent flames if he hadn't been suspicious of her air-headedness after that sharp gleam in her eyes the first day they met and he asked to see Tsuna. Her flames are so well-hidden, almost like intentionally hiding that it was quite hard to detect unless someone really looked. He couldn't even clearly determine what flame it is.

He doubted Iemitsu even knows.

He wonders how he found Nana, courted and even married her. Nana is a civilian with absolutely no connection to the mafia while Iemitsu is so far deep in it that majority of his life is in the mafia.

Despite his idiocy and irritating attitude, Iemitsu is certainly dedicated to the mafia even before he was a teen. He was this sharp-thinker teen who excelled in on-the-spot plans which always works out brilliantly. His reputation rose quickly, especially when it was found out he had Sky flames.

Why did he even married Nana? Like he said, Iemitsu is dedicated to this world. If he really badly wanted a wife, he could find any woman who is connected to the mafia and could have understood him and his commitment.

Though Nana also gave him that understanding, too much even that it looks like she doesn't mind his long absences, at the end of the day, she is still civilian.

Of course, as a wife of the CEDEF leader, she could have been told about the existence of mafia, especially as he is in close contact with the Vindice. They could have given him permission while making sure she couldn't betray their existence.

But he didn't. That meant he wanted his wife and probable children to remain ignorant.

Did he actually love his wife or was she just a convenience he picked up?

Reborn decided not to think about it. After all, what is his business about Iemitsu's reasons anyway? Unless it proves to be dangerous, he would leave it alone.

Anyway, he thinks that without activating her flames, it has given her a sort of warning about things so she could protect herself. After all, her mind isn't that sharp when it comes to things not involving Tsuna. It wasn't a slight, just an honest observation.

She eventually let him go with a promise for him to take care and get back soon.

He did not wait for Tsunaypshi to return as he left earlier with tension still in between them.

He hasn't even contemplated yet on how to dissolve that tension.

He was outside of the town when he saw the car that he called earlier to fetch him.

**. . . . .**

"Are you secure?" Tsuna asked once the video call connected.

**_"Yes. What about on your side?"_ **

"We are." Not only is the room soundproof, courtesy of Kyoya's violent demand, it's also currently closed and is covered with an illusion seal.

The illusion seal might not seem to be effective as Reborn did manage to shatter it, but at least they would know someone is listening. The only way to stop the illusion is to deactivate the seal from the inside, and even with it a flame signature is needed, or to shatter it like what Reborn had done.

The only way that could bypass the seal without them knowing is a mist flame user. But Reborn did say that there are no mist flame users in the town, even a latent one so he felt secure.

 ** _"What do you mean by a baby hitman?"_**  Fujimaru immediately asked when the inquiries about the safeties of the conversation are done.

This line is secured by both Fujimaru and Shoichi. Not to mention that this communication device they are using was invented by Shoichi himself.

As the appointed leader and the person who always communicate with people they needed, anonymously or not, they let him be the one to speak and initiate this talk.

Tsuna took his phone scrolled through his photos before holding it close to the monitor. It was a picture that he had taken before of Reborn during that isolation week.

"This is Reborn."

Fujimaru's face was slacked as he stared bug-eyed at the photo. He pulled his phone back and gave it to Shoichi, letting their resident hacker and inventor to pass that photo digitally to the two on the other side of the monitor.

Both Fujimaru and Otoya stared at the photos passed to them intently.

 ** _"Are you actually serious?"_**  Fujimaru asked in disbelief. Both him, Takeshi and Shoichi nodded while Byakuran seemed to be preoccupied with reading his marshmallow like the addict that he was. Kyoya is still napping and not even bothering to join in.

Though Tsuna is sure he is listening.

 ** _"How is that possible? An infant has a rather delicate body. He wouldn't be able to lift objects larger and heavier than him. Much less a gun. It's just not possible,"_**  the puzzlement in Otoya's voice could be heard clearly.

 ** _"And if he is a hitman, he had to be strong, and babies aren't. Not to mention he had to be agile and his dexterity and body control had to be topnotch. In a body like that, it's already a miracle he could walk without any difficulty."_**  Fujimaru muttered, still in the state of disbelief.

"He's actually light. I didn't feel burdened when he used my shoulder or head as a sort of stand. And believe me that he can lift objects that looked and feel heavier than him. He might look like a child but he can do what any adults can." They all looked at him without blinking. "Yes?"

"You allowed him to ride your head or shoulders?" Shoichi asked with wide eyes.

"It's not as if I had a choice. We don't have any information about him. We can't even find anything much about him because of that name. We're all sure that his name is not his real name. I had to investigate on my own."

"Yeah. Who names their kids Reborn? That's sad," Takeshi quipped.

"Anyway, this is Reborn. He is one of the core members of the underworld. I would hazard a guess that he is an elite simply because he is the Greatest Hitman in the world and apparently at the very top."

 ** _"It's true?"_**  Otoya asked. Tsuna nodded.

"It is." Though he didn't have any proof, he does know that Reborn is telling the truth. For this thing, his instinct is the only thing they can rely on currently.

They are just starting after all. This is practically the very first lead and genuine information they have on the deeper members of the underworld.

He was sure their connection would spread further in the future. For now, ask they can do is plan and wait.

"He is the very definition of something... unique. Something that defies logic," Tsuna decided to ignore how the existence of a magic-like flame is also something that defies logic, and that all of the members of Thallium just so happens to have it. And anyway, Reborn is already enough of a confirmation that something weird is in the deeper waters of the underworld.

But if it really is needed, he would reveal the existence of flames. Though that thought is currently making a huge alarm inside his head.

 ** _"I'll try to look for information about him. Though you're right Tsuna. It'll be hard. With that kind of abnormality, I'm pretty sure he's a secret and the elite members keep a tight lid on his existence."_**  Fujimaru remarked.

 ** _"Ho_ _w does he excuse himself from others when they ask about his size whenever he is in a civilian area?"_  **Otoya asked curiously. They attentively looked at Tsuna.

"Dwarfism," he wryly answered.

 ** _"And they believed it?"_**  Fujimaru inserted, still completely in disbelief. He nodded. People would sometimes accept any reason to explain anything they couldn't understand.

Many might not actively say so but a lot of people do unconsciously believe that ignorance is a bliss

 ** _"You said names. That's plural. There are others?"_**  Otoya got their attention back to the information they have to further know.

"Currently, we only have two names and some key organization that seems necessary for the underworld."

 ** _"First is Reborn. I'll get back to you on that. The last?"_**  Tsuna's expression turned cold when he heard Fujimaru's question, his eyes almost completely robbed of warmth.

"Sawada Iemitsu." There was silence at that befire the people on the other side scrambled.

 ** _"Your father?!"_**  Fujimaru incredulously exclaimed. He nodded tightly.

His own father is a core member. What a joke.

**_"I know that you've never liked your father. I can't believe he is a part of the mafia. A core member!"_ **

"My instincts are always accurate."

Someone suddenly hugged him from behind and a messy white hair rested on his cheek.

"Don't worry Tsu-chan, you clearly do not have to bother with that man. He only holds the title of father, nothing more," Byakuran comforted him. Tsuna cold expression broke as he smiled a little.

He got back to business as he looked at Fujimaru and Otoya seriously.

"Sawada Iemitsu is the leader of CEDEF, though I currently don't know what the letters mean as I think it's only an abbreviation." He narrowed his eyes as he contemplated the information he got from Reborn the first time they met. "CEDEF seemed to be a very important organization. It oversees the various mafia family around the world. It seems to be a neutral party. Since Iemitsu is close to the current boss of one of the families, named as Vongola, the organization, and that particular family might also be close."

 ** _"Vongola? Does that mafia family have any connection to Vongola Inc., that influential company?"_**  Otoya asked, his mind running almost immediately at that information.

"Yes. Vongola Inc. is the legal company of the family. It's probably also a cover." They ask grimly looked at each other.

It really seemed as if the mafia has dug their hands tightly into the legal world. It would be difficult to uproot them.

It took some time before he continued. "We already know that omerta is a serious rule, especially for the core members. What we don't know is why. I found the reason."

 ** _"What is it?"_** Otoya asked seriously.

Since they have been friends and are also working closely with each other, not to mention the two teens on the other side of the monitor had connections with the government, they knew about the struggles with having a net on the underworld.

Besides, he trusts them quite a lot. Even his instincts are calm.

"They have their own law enforcer. They are called Vindice. There's also a prison. I was given the impression that it is impenetrable and the enforcers are effective and brutal."

**_"Do you know their laws?"_ **

"I don't. I'm still in the dark about some things as I only knew this information a week ago.

Fujimaru got too close to the screen, his worry evident in his eye.  ** _"You have to be careful Tsuna. Just this information is enough to tell us that the underworld is more dangerous than we all thought."_**

_You have no idea. I haven't even told you about the flames yet._

"I know." Fujimaru sat back down to his chair with a sigh.

 ** _"How did you come to know this information?"_  **Otoya looked confused, a frown evident on his forehead.

Tsuna sighed. "I've been appointed as the heir of the Vongola family. The tenth boss."

Fujimaru and Otoya's eyes went wide and their surprise look remained as he continued.

"The supposed heirs apparently died and they themselves froze the youngest. I'm a descendant of the first Don, they said. Since there's no heir and succession must be followed, they appointed me as the heir."

 ** _"You mean... You yourself will infiltrate the mafia?!"_  **Fujimaru yelped.  ** _"Are you kidding? That's extremely dangerous!"_**

"You're one to talk. You got 'caught' by the government because of your recklessness." Though Fujimaru wasn't really technically caught.

He found some sensitive information that is extremely dangerous while hacking some site for 'challenge' after getting bored hacking the supposed to be secure computers of the various government organization including the place where his own father worked.

With his strong morals, he told his father about what he found out and had to reveal that he is the hacker FALCON that the government has been wanting to catch.

The reckless idiot.

 ** _"We agreed not to talk about it!"_**  Fujimaru whined. He chuckled before turning serious again.

"Don't worry so much. I can handle it and unlike you, I am extremely careful and can think on my feet instead of being impulsive," he reassured his friends, even the ones sitting around him. They might not say but he could feel that they are worried, especially when they're too quiet and had grim faces.

 ** _"That sounds like an insult to me Tsuna,"_  **he heard Fujimaru mutter in a sulk. He heard some of his friends snicker for a bit and ignored it at the moment. He didn't wnt Fujimaru to get stuck in that supposed insult.

Eventhough he was only telling the truth. Fujimaru is brilliant, but it was obviously Otoya who is more sensible out of the two

"Besides, I have no other option. We need information and this is the only chance we got to infiltrate the deeper parts of the underworld."

"What about the Vindice, Tsuna?" Takeshi finally spoke. He knew that he is talking about the ability of the mafia enforcers.

The night flames. They still do not know anything about its properties. They don't even know how they know if a core member violated their laws. They are extremely mysterious and even Reborn seemed to be uneasy with them.

"We'll just have to be careful and trust no one other than us."

 ** _"Alright. I'll start digging around. I assume Shoichi have something to do as you delegated this task to me?"_  **Fujimaru said.

"Shoichi might be brilliant at hacking but it really isn't his field. This is yours and you are more familiar with it. With this kind of sensitive digging, I'm pretty sure it'll be extremely difficult."

"I'm also going to create some more stuff for Tsuna-kun to help him with his spying," Shoichi inserted. Tsuna sighed but his lips twitched upwards in a smile.

**_"Pass some of those creations to us Shoichi! We will pay!"_ **

"You're doing something dangerous?" Takeshi inquired. The teens on the other side of the monitor looked at each other before Fujimaru spoke.

**_"Just a precaution. The new project given to me looks to be more than what it seems, though I still haven't started on it yet."_ **

"Oh." Tsuna suddenly felt a little guilty for giving his friend further work.

**_"Don't worry about it Tsuna. I'll work on yours first as you need it more. You are the one infiltrating in a dangerous place after all."_ **

"Thank you," he said with a relieved sigh.

**TBC.**

* * *

**A/N:**

Dang. I really am on a roll for this story. Fast update 4 chapters in a row. Though I'm currently dwindling down. Let's hope the stop won't take forever... again.

To those who checked out  **"Bloody Monday"** , did you like it? I hope you did coz I really enjoyed that manga.

Encourage me guys! What do you think?

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note:**  Unedited. No Beta. Grammar Mistakes. Will contain Slash but isn't the main element. AU. Using common sense (because too many things that would raise a fuss in the real world are being disregarded in the canon one. Like seriously). Mafia warning, 'nuff said. Irregular updates.

**Collision**

**06:**

"You gave me false information."

Iemitsu had been uncertain as to why he had been called by the Ninth Vongola boss. Normally, he would not have been able to come as being a CEDEF leader takes a lot of time and he needed to be there all the time to check what's been happening to the famiglias around the world. Thankfully, everything was currently fine and he could take one or two days of leave.

Only to see that Nono seemed to look worried and told him that Reborn wanted him there as he was coming right from Japan.

Reborn looked deceptively calm but his flames are eerily still. It's giving him a bad feeling and was backed by his intuition. His uneasiness revealed to be founded with the first sentence the hitman revealed upon settling down inside the protected office of Nono.

The Ninth Vongola boss' eyes narrowed in confusion. "False?"

"How could it be false?" Iemitsu incredulously asked. "I gave out truthful details!"

"If that's true, then you are even more of an idiot than I originally thought." Reborn looked at him scathingly. Iemitsu felt something in him snap at that look.

Though the hitman didn't say, he could clearly see what Reborn thought of him.

The other had always seen him as an idiot who isn't anything special even when he became the CEDEF's leader. Though he did not even care what he thought of him as even he did not have a good impression of the hitman - too violent, too assertive, too arrogant, thinking that everything should be followed in accordance with his plans just because he held the title of Greatest Hitman and is one of the strongest Arcobaleno - this time is different.

He is questioning how well he knew his family.

Although he wasn't always there with them, he cares about them. He hid this part of his life for their protection. He provided for them and even put some time to hear from them even if he couldn't get away.

That's more than what others who were also in his position had done to their families.

He knew them!

"Do you?" Reborn suddenly said, pulling his attention away from his thoughts. He scowled. He hadn't even managed to say anything yet. He had always found it annoying how Reborn seemed to have the ability to read his thoughts.

"Just speak clearly!"

It's as if they had forgotten that they are not alone and in fact is inside the office of the Ninth Vongola Boss. They were only staring at each other, each of them releasing an aggressive aura. Nono though didn't say anything about the hostility in his office, already used to it as both Iemitsu and Reborn never got along since the very first day they met. He just watched them with his forehead narrowing.

"Sawada Nana is indeed naive and has a probable slight problem with her mind. But she's sharp and protective when it comes to her son. Everything that looks to be threatening her son's welfare and life never escapes her eyes. She takes his safety very seriously. She's not just empty headed as you so clearly implied. She will become aggressive for her son."

Reborn looked at Iemitsu intently, each word slowly spoken as if he wanted to clearly ram his words into the other's brain.

"Your son might be called a Dame in his school but no one ever bullies him. All his schoolmates mostly ignore him and never dares to lift a hand to him, not to mention that his teachers all keep a close eye on him. Why do you think that is? That's certainly not because of you," Reborn continued with a sneer.

"N-Nana is..." Iemitsu's eyes were a little wide as he mumbled the words, though it wasn't as wide as his eyes had gotten when Reborn finally went to talk about his son.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi is an even more of a surprise. At least the information about Sawada Nana is correct, albeit incomplete." Reborn, as if dismissing Iemitsu turned to look at Timoteo, eyes completely serious. "Training your heir will be incredibly challenging."

"Why? What's wrong with young Tsunayoshi?" Timoteo's eyes were tinged with concern. Reborn surprisingly snorted.

"There is nothing wrong with that brat." Reborn looked to be disgruntled as he said this, making Timoteo and Iemitsu look at him blankly in confusion.

"You said his flame is sealed?" When Nono nodded, a scowl appeared on his face. "It isn't. It's free. It appeared as if either someone took off that seal or he himself did it, without even the side effects we were prepared to see."

They were jaws were slacked with surprise.

That seal came directly from the Vongola vault, originating from Primo's time even. There are no records in the whole mafia about how to seal a flame. If there were, it would have been a rampant problem. Even the records they had were half destroyed, making some information on it completely inaccessible.

Taking off the seal without repercussion was also one of the records that were lost. So it is understandable for that knowledge to be a surprise as no one In the group knew how to take off that seal without certain effects as both Timoteo and Iemitsu did it with the knowledge that Tsunayoshi won't need them anyway as he isn't a part of the mafia.

That backfired on them. Still...

"Do you know for certain..." Reborn shook his head, not even letting Timoteo finish his sentence.

"I've been in that place for a week but the closest I got to him was riding his shoulder, and that was only even allowed as he was observing me as I was observing him."

Reborn has noticed that Tsunayoshi is an especially cautious child. He is the type of person who, based on the intelligence he had displayed that very first day, a curious child, and that alone makes him dangerous.

A curious person likes and wants to know things that capture his attention regardless of the danger it possesses. With him being also cautious means that he would be extremely careful while seeking answers for things he could not understand.

He is invested with his safety and health and usually, he would not have risked his life if things really looked dangerous. He already deduced that when he saw how the teen's mind was working trying to think of ways to get out of that sudden appointment.

But Reborn had already stirred his curiosity, not to mention he wasn't exactly Tsunayoshi's favorite person when he insisted he had to accept the appointed position without taking his refusal for consideration. He had further infuriated him by looking like he is targeting his friends.

That was a miscalculation on his part. He had no intention of pulling the trigger. He just wanted to assess what the teen's reaction would be.

How could he know that brat already had his flames unsealed?

"We haven't talked much for that week as he was ignoring me. He is completely different from the shy and skittish boy described to me," Reborn's lips curled at that. "He's cautious and decisive. I am uncertain how to get him to act. He didn't even give any opportunity for me to use the dying-will bullet. Not that I would if given the chance. I don't know what it's effect on him will be. It might kill him if the dying-will bullet couldn't find any regret in his heart that very instant he would be hit."

Nono only blinked, astonishment clear on his face. Iemitsu looked to be in a seizure though, missing his lips as he could practically see how his mind is running rather rapidly.

"Not only is his flame unsealed, he could also use it freely." He still couldn't believe it. It's not new to him to see teens in Tsuna's age knowing how to use their flames, but that was because they've been trained by instructors who already know how to control theirs.

In that town, there are a few who could use their flames, like Yamamoto Tsuyoshi and De Luca Isabella now carrying the surname of Sasagawa. But despite them living a civilian life, they are still subject to the rule of silence as they are a flame user, even if they clearly do not use it much anymore. And besides, they have to find one who is flame active anyway.

Reborn turned back to look at Iemitsu, a sneer visible on his lips. "You gave me false information, especially with your son."

"An outstanding heir," Timoteo smiled happily, making Reborn snap grumpily.

"He doesn't want to be an heir. He wanted you to make Iemitsu resign and train him as your successor." Timoteo immediately grimaced. He and Iemitsu looked at each other.

"You know that's not going to be applicable."

"I told him that. He won't accept it. He also didn't seem to think much about you when I told him about your sons."

"This is about?"

"Xanxus. I told him you froze him." Reborn actually felt refreshed when he saw these two powerful men looking burdened. "If you think pulling this particular teen in would be easy, you're wrong."

"I am reluctant to pull a civilian into this but he is the only option we have. We already smoothed things out with Vindice too."

"It's still salvageable, right?" Iemitsu's voice was weak as he asked. Reborn resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Probably. I'm going to modify my plans for him." He does think that things could still be smoothened out.

Too bad Sawada Tsunayoshi is really not your average intelligent teen.

"He also wanted to talk to you," Reborn passed Tsunayoshi's message to Nono, seeing it as something too trivial to be hidden. It might be a different matter altogether if a normal person said that in both worlds as he wouldn't have bothered passing that message.

Timoteo Vongola wasn't only the Ninth boss of the Vongola Famiglia, he is also the head of the Vongola Inc., a famous and internationally known company in the business of security and firearm manufacturer. Both titles are important and are also attached to one man. One could see the worth of this person if one only knew.

But Tsunayoshi is the heir. Just that title alone already gave him huge privilege that not many have so despite him being a teen, his request will be seen as an order by others.

Though not with Reborn. No one would ever have the nerve to order him around, not even Timoteo. They're friends though that's why he accepted the request. Still, it's not as if letting Timoteo know Tsunayoshi's desire to talk to him would bring any harm.

Timoteo's grim face tightened before he sighed. "I'll make time."

Reborn then made his exit, thinking that he had done what he came here to do. He won't return to Japan yet. He'll stay in Italy for a bit. He needed a bit of time, not only to release the tension he couldn't really release in that town seeing as he couldn't start any commotion to preserve the life of the heir.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, still a thirteen-year-old boy but already giving him more trouble in a week than the months, years he stayed tutoring the Cavallone heir. He couldn't even leave to take a hit to avoid anyone from pinpointing where exactly he was.

Though it wasn't broadcasted that he'd be tutoring the Vongola heir, they all knew that every mafia has their full attention on the matters of Vongola right now considering that Nono's sons were killed, the youngest frozen and leaving the seat of the most powerful mafia family for the next generation empty.

There was no doubt that it had probably already spread out that he was the one asked to tutor the apparently next Head.

This assignment is more annoying than taking a hit, no matter how challenging.

**. . . . .**

Iemitsu is still in a disbelief from what Reborn had said in Nono's office earlier even as time already passed.

Here he is, supposed to be working in his own office, only he couldn't concentrate much. He pushed his swivel chair away from his desk before he stood up and walked around the room with agitation.

_"She's not just empty headed as you so clearly implied."_

_"She's sharp and protective when it comes to her son."_

_"It appeared as if either someone took off that seal or he himself did it, without even the side effects we were prepared to see."_

_"He's cautious and decisive."_

_"Not only is his flames unsealed, he could also use it freely."_

The words he heard earlier created a loop inside his brain, making him remember every single second of that report.

How could he have not noticed Nana's apparent sharpness? How could he have a completely different impression of his son? Is he really not as good a father as he had thought? But how to be even a good father? He provided for his family, made sure they won't starve, calls when he has time, checks up on them even if he could only squeeze those calls in between his busy work. Surely that is enough?

He didn't know who his father is, nor even his mother. He grew up relying on himself, unable to trust anyone simply because he had been betrayed whenever he did. He had to delve deeper into the mafia just to survive. He had learned early on that the strongest gets to survive and is respected. His safety is guaranteed if he is strong. Everyone will think carefully whether to betray him or not. The rules of the jungle are pretty much carved right into his soul.

That's why despite being a Sky, he has no guardians. Because he couldn't trust that much. He had already given up acquiring his set especially when he accidentally discorded someone when his sky flames attracted a pretty powerful cloud flame user and having to kill him to keep himself alive.

He married Nana for convenience sake. He wanted to have an heir just in case he'll need one in the future. Choosing her was a calculated move. Not only was she pretty, she's kind-hearted, understanding, knows how to cook, naive and a bit of an airhead. She's often oblivious to her surroundings and it isn't hard to distract her.

It also wasn't that hard to love her along with their tiny and cute son.

But he couldn't afford to be with them all the time. Even just staying with them for a while is dangerous. Not only do Nana not know anything about his real job, he also has no intention of telling his family, ever. And despite the risk, he decided not to employ guards as they would have been sniffed at faster than he could go to them and protect them. Not to mention he didn't trust the protection of his family to just anyone.

He hadn't intended to tell about his ancestry to Nono. He wanted his son to live peacefully in the legal world for protection. But considering that Vongola is in a turmoil, he couldn't afford to be secretive.

Vongola's existence is important in the underworld. They hold the largest power and is the most stable when it comes to it. If the Famiglia crumbles, everything will fall apart. There would be a  _war_  that will undoubtedly spill on the legal part of the world. Though only a few realize it. Even the Vindice stepped in to stop any assaults for the moment in the name of neutrality, at least temporarily, giving enough time for the Famiglia to stabilize themselves once more.

He sat up on the sofa at the corner of his room, feeling exhaustion, unlike anything he had ever felt before. He didn't know what to do.

He pulled his wallet out and took two pictures he had hidden inside it. One was the wedding photo of him and Nana and the other is the shy smile of his son. It was still okay despite the fold lines in it, looking like it had been handled carefully a couple of times. His chest ached. It felt like someone was squeezing his heart out painfully.

He wanted to see them.

**TBC.**

* * *

**A/N:**

I included the POV of Iemitsu. What do you think?

If you have any suggestions, feel free to give them to me. I might just use it and give credit to you through dedication. It'll probably help me a lot. I need more inspiration than looking through my law books. It's a headache, seriously. I am not even a law student, just a criminology one and it's already hard. I admire those who graduated law with honors. I think I'll fail if it were me.

Oh, btw. I know there will be mistakes in regards to the genuine legal side in this story. Please tolerate it. I am an amateur and really lazy researching unless it is absolutely needed for the plot to proceed further. I am sorry in advance.

**P.S. (Most questioned)**

1) Bloody Monday in this story is in book 1 because I want Otoya and Fujimaru to be almost in equal terms with Tsuna and the rest. Book 2 starts with Bloody Monday's character as university students and I don't want them to be too old for the still middle school characters in Hitman Reborn. (Tsuna and the rest are in middle school right? I got confused if it's high school or middle school).

2) About the elements in Bloody Monday... it depends on the scenes and the characters really. I might or might not add scenes of BM in this story. The only thing I am sure now is the two characters of BM is here to stay. You'll see them from time to time.

3) As to Reborn and Tsuna's relationship... I haven't thought about it, to be honest. Again, I'll leave it to the characters because sometimes, they take decisions that I didn't want them to do at all.

Anyway, **Review!**

_Abandoned and Hiatus fics are seen on my profile. I wrote them and the reasons why._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thallium (check chapter 1 to know what this is) meeting with their contacts. Another group appearing briefly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note:**  Unedited. No Beta. Grammar mistakes. Boring chapter. A lot of information. Short chapters. Slow update.

 

**Collision**

**07:**

**Meanwhile...**

It took them a day and a half to assemble the information they had available to them. Fujimaru forwarded some further information he managed to get while hacking in the site of Vongola Inc, more than what Shoichi managed to get when he tried before. Tsuna had never doubted his friend's skill as a hacker, but it really isn't Shoichi's specialty.

Fujimaru is the real hacker who taught Shoichi what he knew. It is his playfield. Whenever they are in need of information that they couldn't get, nor their contacts, Fujimaru always managed to give it to them. He just has a knack for it. The more he does it, the further his knowledge goes and the more effective he gets. He also never stops learning anything about computers, data, and the likes so his expertise isn't that much of a surprise.

Still, he couldn't help admiring him even further upon getting all the information he gave. It wasn't a lot but there are things in there that would really help a lot, even if the notes Fujimaru added on the side doesn't make sense a lot of times. Especially about the formulas he managed to copy as he slingshot himself out of the system before he was found out.

Though he didn't know much about hacking, he understands some data as Fujimaru more often than not try to teach him too. The firewall protection of the Vongola Inc's system is aggressive as it protects the information it contains. Vicious and persistent too. It was also tricky and would often trap the connection to trace back towards where the hacking originally is. Shoichi had to give up while sweating a lot, looking like he had run a marathon. He had completely understood as even him who wasn't involved at all in the fight sweated in nervousness.

But Fujimaru, though he was also visibly sweating when he video called, also looked to have enjoyed himself so thoroughly that he was looking forward to Round 2 while Otoya looked to be about to roll his eyes behind when he excitedly told them about the "absolutely wonderful battle he ever had in his life in any computer system" that he just had. Completely his words.

Tsuna wondered how he could have found weird friends of all the population in the world. Though he won't exchange any of them even for a bit.

He was happy though to see that Otoya had his own observation added in it, neatly compiled in another data. Another brilliant mind in this operation is welcome.

They then arrange for the video conference to finally start after they had made sense of the information they had on hand. He dressed in his usual garb when he had to appear in front of other people.

It was an overall black and white attire. A suit to be exact, with his face covered by a blank mask that has a small built-in voice changer inside. The mask doesn't even closely fit his face, and of course, that also includes his clothes... just a tiny bit. That was a deliberate and calculated move on their part.

They added additional paddings on the shoulder and front area, along with his back to make the impression that he is huge, bulky and well-defined. His mask also didn't give any clues as to the form of his face, making any facial recognition completely useless. Even a hint of impression couldn't be seen. They also used black leather gloves for concealment.

They used the small office beside the room they are using as their base. There is a single, slightly bulky envelope on the table where they put all the documents they had for Tsuna's reading while talking to the contacts they had, though the files were also stored on his phone along with all of them, the one they use in work. They also had several hidden places where they hide all the copies they had of said information.

Just a precaution.

"Are you ready Tsuna?" Takeshi asked. Tsuna didn't answer though he sighed.

Though he was usually the one who talks to the people Thallium is connected with, the job can still be taken by anyone in the group as it wasn't really their voice they are using. It is the voice-changing device that Shoichi created. They just press it close to their mouths and talk to it. The voice transmitted in it is a male voice, deep, huge and has a slight tinge to it that gives anyone who heard it the impression that the man behind the voice is a usually cold person.

It's just that when the others take it, there is an unmistakable difference when others hear. When Takeshi is using it, the tone that gets out of the device is creepily chirpy it just gives them the shudder. Shoichi doing the call is like seeing a super muscled person having a girly voice. Byakuran's just plain evil it oozes out of the other side like a silky slime. Out of all, Kyoya is the one who can properly talk to them aside from him, barring his... quirks. His decisive and assertiveness can be heard, but he just gets easily irritated, especially when everyone couldn't get him immediately or they start their posturing and questioning him that he would start threatening everyone within distance, and even those listening with death. In the end, it mostly fell to him.

But when there was finally a need to make them see a person behind the voice, no one could do it other than him because the first time it happened, Kyoya had to deal with the idioticness of his subordinates and was gone, Shoichi stubbornly said he didn't want to and Takeshi was with Kyoya, apparently 'helping'. While Byakuran was willing, Tsuna was afraid he would laugh creepily at inappropriate times like he often does when amused. So he sat in while wearing a huge cloak that covers everything in him.

Just from that, every one of them nominated him to be the 'face' of Thallium. But he really didn't want to. He hates wearing a suit even if it is comfortable. Using a mask feels hot and uncomfortable.

Well, it's not as if he had a choice now. Kyoya is the one he would prefer to be there but with this conference... patience is especially needed.

"Let's get this over with." he said.

He sat on the chair and allowed Shoichi to finally start the video. The numerous screens that are placed meticulously in the room that Kyoya provided just for this day lit up and every faces of the contacts he knows revealed themselves. He didn't say anything to them yet and allowed them to talk amongst themselves as the others could also see each other in their own devices.

He looked at each and every one of them, making sure that they are who they looked like, studying their faces, voice, and mannerisms and more importantly, looking to see if the people are flame users.

Although distinguishing them is normally not done with just his eyes, he is now focusing his instincts on the people to see if it would ever tell him something was wrong.

Though he isn't sure, he hazards a guess that his instincts and his flames are connected. There is nothing more that could explain it. His instincts are scarily accurate to the point that he could use it as a radar in anything, mostly about the danger in his life.

Though he trusted these people to such a degree that he made them his connection to the various government agencies around the world and his instincts played a role in it, he still has to double check to make sure.

Especially when the one they are fighting with right now is the entirety of mafia. Just the regular kind already poses danger no matter how little it is on them as 07 has the means to protect themselves that normal people in the government agency doesn't. Their flames.

Also, they couldn't risk any mistakes. Out of all of the underworld, the one that has his senses ringing that both his instincts and personal thinking had been unanimously in congruent with each other in just a second is the Mafia's enforcers.

Vindice.

Like he told Reborn, just the name itself brings an ominous feeling of danger. Even that hitman looked uneasy saying that name.

The most important rule of the mafia that everyone in the whole world knows is their omerta. Though outer members only receive punishment for breaking the rule from their fellow members no matter how cruel it is, core members receive theirs from Vindice.

And Tsuna has a feeling that they deal with it most severely.

In a group of people that has superpowers like the various flames and their respective properties, keeping them in check will certainly be difficult, especially with the typical behaviors of the mafia members. But it looked as if they are managing just fine. Not only that, they even managed to keep them in line.

Vindice is dangerous. More than ever, the identity of Thallium must be kept at all cost.

They would have to investigate further not only to get another information on the important groups in the underworld but also for their safety. So that they could plan in case involvement with Vindice becomes completely unavoidable. Which they all knew would happen eventually. Better to be prepared now than to be caught off guard later.

When his instinct didn't tell him anything was wrong, he started the discussion.

**. . . . .**

It took them the entire day to settle down but the conference wasn't even finished yet. Although the information 07 provided wasn't that many, it still took time for them to disseminate everything in it and still wouldn't, couldn't admit it as the truth.

By this time, even Tsuna's long lived patience wore thin at the way they continued nitpicking the information he sent them. They even demanded him to tell them who this spy is and how he/she managed to pass through the apparent yet unknown test to finally step into the first stage or even the elites.

He could understand their paranoia. They had been struggling with the lack of strong information on the underworld for so long it was like now that they had one, it was too good to be true. But they don't have any right, at all, to demand anything from him.

He didn't have to look at the rest of Thallium members watching from the side to know their reaction.

He had forgone lunch and instead just ate snacks they bought before this. Though the rest of them didn't even touch their own lunch box and was just staring at him stubbornly. Well, except for Kyoya, though he did eat inside.

Shoichi would be forlorn as not only is he hungry, the information they had painstakingly acquired are being questioned. Takeshi was frowning while he was looking at the person from the FBI contact they had in Canada as he was the most vocal in demanding the name and any information regarding their asset/spy. Actually, the most silent of them was the French Agent from the France Ministry of Defense, Victoire Fontaine. She just calmly read through the information they had sent.

She is currently his most favorite.

He saw Byakuran's eyes are open and wide while his lips fully stretched into a large smile, a sign of his irritation. Kyoya himself looked to be about seconds from destroying all the screen monitors.

"Enough!" His voice was frosty and the effect it carried on the voice chamber device made it sound like he was a few seconds from killing everyone. Unsurprisingly, it froze everyone.

Though Tsuna knew they can't really see his face, much less his eyes, he couldn't help but look at them coldly.

"Until you can give me any evidence to say that the information I gave you are false, then we are to assume that it is genuine. Unless you really have a contact inside the mafia that managed to pass through the unknown test and has been reporting to you about things and making you think the ones you are holding are made-up?"

Most of them looked at the data on their hands again before slightly grimacing. As much as it burns, they do not have anyone on the inside that could give them any substantial information.

The ones they had received from him, from Thallium are the first they had that contains valuable information that could help them immensely.

"Also, my spies are my own." His voice became even more uncompromising. "Their identities are for me to know only." He gave them all a disdainful look that he knew they would hear from his voice even if they can't see it. "May I remind you that you are availing my services, not the other way around. You hired me to help you with the underworld." Tsuna deliberately moved his body a little to stare at the most vocal person who kept on demanding. "I am not one of your subordinates that you can just demand, however, whenever and whichever way you want."

He looked at every one of them, clearly making them see how displeased he is by his body language. They are all highly efficient and trained agents even if some of them can't be in the field anymore either due to injuries or their position that requires them to stay put.

Especially when their bosses found out they are their connection with the mysterious detective, Thallium. They often see their importance and made sure they will be protected. Because it is rare to get his help at all without them fully initiating the contact and paying for his services.

They tried not to ask for his help as he and his group, after all, is not affiliated with any government agencies but when leads are cold and cases are getting a few years older, they have no choice but to call.

It is a lucrative business for their group without tying them into something or someone they do not want.

"Frankly speaking, I am doubting myself if I did accept you people as someone whom I can associate."

That was a threat. He didn't have to say it so bluntly for them to understand that.

He could cut them off, and he knows they do not want that. Being his contact means they get to enjoy privileges that he gives out to them. Some tech and information they received without even needing to buy from him.

More than the perks they received from their respective agencies for being his contact, it was this that they didn't want to be taken from them.

He stared at them, leaving the ball in their court. In the end, it was his now favorite agent, Fontaine who first spoke with her thick accent.

"So, what will the spy do now?"

With a smile, they started their discussion again.

**. . . . .**

"What is the status of the Vongola affairs?" a serious voice asked. The person kneeling in front of the person asking spoke with the same serious demeanor.

"They seem to finally have an heir."

The almost silent scratching of the pen on the papers stopped abruptly. Now that it was gone, the silence in the room became even more deafening.

"Is this the CEDEF's son?"

"It seems so. He did arrange for his son to be told about this world. But there is still no official statement released."

The scratching of the pen started again after a few seconds of pause.

"Monitor the Famiglia. We can't be caught unawares again."

"Yes, Bermuda-sama."

**TBC.**

* * *

**A/N:**

Ooh... mafia's enforcer came out to play...

Anyway, this story is trying to squeeze out my creative imagination. Dang. I didn't realize this would require a lot of thinking when I first wrote it. The idea just randomly appeared in my brain. I really should have known.

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reborn and Iemitsu is back in Namimori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note:**  Unedited. No Beta. Short Chapters. AU. Slow Updates. 

 

**Collision**

**08:**

Everything was peaceful for the next six days after that discussion took place before the inevitable arrival of the mini hitman happens. Not only is he back looking so determined and serious, he also brought a reinforcement.

If you could even call Iemitsu a reinforcement. Why did he even bother? It's not as if Iemitsu's presence in the house is important at all. Come to think of it, even Reborn's isn't important.

As usual, if it is about Iemitsu, his mom's eyes always widens and brightens in pleasure upon seeing his face. But based on her reaction, it seems that she didn't know he would be coming.

Was this a surprise visit? A vacation? Or does he need something? Iemitsu have never stayed willingly into the household without reason... at least as far as he could remember.

Because the last time he remembered him visiting, he and that old guy with him wasn't just visiting. They left him crippled.

"Tsu-kun!" his mom gave him a bright grin staring up at him as he was frozen at the top of the stairs staring at the new people of the house sitting there so calmly as if they owned the house.

 _Iemitsu does so I guess he has that right,_ he thought to himself after a few seconds.

"Look! Your father came for a visit! Isn't this a nice surprise?" his mother delightfully exclaimed. Tsuna will always be happy to see his mother looking so radiantly happy, but with the source of her extreme happiness as that man, Tsuna's joy was in conflict with his dissatisfaction.

It's too bad that there is no class today, otherwise, he could have left early...  _Wait, why not leave now? Mom never stopped me from meeting my friends before._

"Mom, I have to meet with Takeshi," he said as he finally started to walk down the stairs. He didn't need to, to be honest. But he wanted to get out of this house. Besides, Takeshi won't mind.

He ignored the two sitting at the dining table and just took some sandwich that his mom looked to have just made. He woke up later than usual as he could not sleep last night, something in him warning that a storm was about to happen. Then he woke up to find that not only was Reborn here, even Iemitsu is here.

"So early? Why don't you greet your Papa! It's been a long time since you've seen him!" his mom encouraged. He didn't want to hurt his mom's feelings but he really didn't want to greet a stranger.

And Iemitsu is a stranger for him. No matter how harsh it might have been, what he is saying is the truth. He might be his father, but they had never cultivated a father-son relationship with each other. So he stayed silent even as he watched his mom prepare another batch of the sandwich she created.

Also, the time they haven't seen each other is not an unforgettable fact. Moreover, it is unforgivable even for him, especially about what he allowed to happen to him before.

"Tuna-fish! I missed you!" a masculine voice whined like a child just behind him. The effect the voice made had him shuddering in disgust, hair standing up at how creepy it was. Instinct flaring in warning, he neatly evaded the sudden and unexpected glomping he would have gotten from the man.

He had the nerve to pout at him.

"Why do you evade your Papa? Papa miss you so much!"

He pursed his lips, unable to fully stop himself from reacting. He had the nerve to ask?

He finally turned to stare sharply at the now startled eyes of the man he was supposed to call his father. He didn't say the words he wanted to say in his annoyance as his mom was still behind him and would have heard him. He didn't want her to be sad this early in the morning.

Iemitsu finally turned silent, his smile wiped from his lips. He turned serious as he stared right back at him. He saw from the corner of his eye how Reborn was only staring at them silently, looking as if he was carefully watching his every move. His annoyance reached a higher ground again.

Does he have to be on guard all the time, even in his own home?

_I have to get used to that. I forgot about the one unpleasant aspect of being in close proximity with these people that I cherish the most. Limited freedom._

"Mom, I'm going." He didn't wait for his mom to say her agreement, he just kissed her cheeks affectionately just like he had always done and promised to be careful as he knew his mom's tendency to worry about him before going out of the house. She didn't even have time to fuss as she usually does when he leaves when he gets out of her sight. Before he could completely step foot out of the property though, a familiar weight settled on his shoulder. He stopped.

"Reborn."

"Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"No 'dame' now?" his eyebrow quirked up in slight surprise.

"I realize that you are no dame." Reborn looked at him with his serious beady black eyes. Tsuna's lips stretched a little in a mocking smile as he glanced at the tiny hitman.

"Isn't that just lovely," he sarcastically said.

"You are surprisingly armed right now," Reborn commented. He frowned for a bit. He didn't have to ask to understand what the other was saying.

He is armed in a sense that he isn't a passive attacker anymore unlike before. He expresses himself more now than when they first met.

Tsuna certainly blames the sudden appearance of Iemitsu and also the sudden headache he felt from the massive gong-like existence of his instinct suddenly flaring upon setting his eyes on the two.

This felt like a premonition of a warning. Though he and his friends are ready, this warning certainly still made him tense up.

He raised his eyebrow at the other and the tiny hitman sighed rather heavily. Tsuna suddenly felt like laughing. He just realized something rather absurd.

For someone he didn't like, they could weirdly understand each other without even talking. It's like their brains are wired up the same that it's just automatic they would understand one another.

That's dangerous.

Though his expression didn't change, his heart and mind engraved this observation so he won't ever forget.

Because out of all, Reborn is the very person most likely to find out about his 'activities', not because of his status, but because he could read him more than most people that weren't even close to him.

Reborn ignored his laughter and just spoke up suddenly. "You don't like your father?" He looked at the other for a bit.

That sounded more like stating a fact than asking. Well, he had never hidden his dislike of his own father. He had no reason to because he didn't care about what Iemitsu would feel. He didn't even think it would move his hardened heart. It might seem callous and cruel but he is just stating the fact.

After all, he had never seen nor felt his father being a father to him. All he remembered about him was his safe arms holding him, gently placating him and smiling as he looked at him before his world dimmed, colors became non-existent and pain became his constant companion.

A treachery he would never forgive.

A person who made him realize that trust is more important than love.

A father who broke his heart while he smiled.

"None of your business," he couldn't help it that his voice sounded colder than he intended.

"It is my business. You are my student and currently training as the heir to the Vongola Famiglia. It means constant communication with the CEDEF leader, which coincidentally, is your father."

It was now Tsuna's turn to sigh. He held the hitman carefully as he lifted him up from his shoulder and placed him in the pillar holding the gate of their house.

"It is none of your business but you are making it your own so as to spy on me and find out things that tick me off," he bluntly said. "I have never been your student as you never taught me anything. I already declined the position of heir but you won't accept. And as for CEDEF leader..." He started opening the gate and closing it. Before he left though he stared at the hitman right in the eye.

He was letting the other see his determination, not knowing that his eyes changed into the sky flame color.

"I can only be as polite as I can be to him because Mom loves him. Otherwise, I won't have bothered."

Iemitsu Sawada is someone he had long since put on his most dangerous and untrustworthy list.

**. . . . .**

"Won't your father suspect you in case anything happens with your animosity?" Takeshi asked him silently.

They are currently at the Yamamoto residence on the upper floors, warded with subtle rain flames by Takeshi's father, Tsuyoshi-san for protection.

Though he isn't in the mafia anymore, paranoia will always be a part of the man and with his overprotectiveness over his only son, he would take the safety of his house where they lived rather seriously.

After all, carelessness and confidence of being 'free' from the mafia lead to the death of his wife.

They didn't know about Tsuyoshi-san's previous connection with the mafia, only that he could use this strange flames that they themselves possess. He informally taught them how to use it properly so they won't hurt themselves trying to experiment without knowing anything.

They just realized he was from the mafia before he became a simple sushi chef due to now knowing the connection of the magic-like flames to the mafia. They just didn't tell the adult because they figured he looked to have gotten out of that environment. Takeshi also decided to just let it go, though he is now trying to find out about the death of his mother as he was certain her death has a connection with the mafia.

"Why would they suspect the teen they chose as their heir?" He said that last word sarcastically.

"If the said heir is a reluctant civilian, there is a possibility that said heir would blab."

"As if they'd allow that to happen. Said heir would be constantly under surveillance when they got their feet settled in."

They both snickered after a moment due to how they've been talking about him in third person point of view. After a while, Tsuna spoke up again.

"Besides, I won't let them suspect me. They'll only see me as the reluctant heir that they think they could convert sooner or later." He looked at his friend seriously. "They've only seen a fraction of my fangs. By the time they realized they allowed an infesting snake to grow in their own yard, it'll be too late."

Takeshi rapidly blinked his eyes at that. "You are too scary when angered Tsuna."

He gave Takeshi a deadpanned look.

"And what about Kyoya?"

"Kyoya isn't scary. He's just... difficult." Takeshi answered almost seriously.

"Difficult? I care about Kyoya but even I am not blind to his bloodthirstiness and tendency to violence."

"Kyoya's violence is cute. He's like a hedgehog. Prickly, on-guard, defensive... shy... cute..." Tsuna whacked his friend's head to stop him from speaking nonsense things about Kyoya again. Takeshi pouted while running his hand on the part of his head where he slapped him.

"You're becoming violent Tsuna." Said teen gave him a look that clearly said he's being ridiculous.

"That was only a whack. With how often Kyoya's been smacking you, that would have felt like a love tap." He didn't stop pouting. Tsuna rolled his eyes. "And don't talk like that about Kyoya. He would murder you if he heard what you've been saying."

"I know how to preserve my life, thanks," Takeshi wryly said. Tsuna shook his head.

"Could've fooled me."

They both turned silent for the moment as they both lied on Takeshi's bed. They were the only one free of their group as Kyoya apparently needs to meet with his overenthusiastic mother, Shoichi had to attend a conference in another country for the invention he allowed to appear publicly while Byakuran apparently needs to find his 'sets' to 'play', whatever that means.

He looked like he had no intention of telling him just yet. He could only shake his head.

"Have Reborn or your father said anything more about the flames Tsuna?"

"Nope."

"Don't alienate them too much then," his friend advised. "Further information about flames can only be taken from them. We've only scratched the surface of our flames. Dad didn't elaborate and experimenting more than we already have about them is dangerous. We have to find out more."

Tsuna didn't say anything.

It's not as if what Takeshi said is wrong. He's right. They don't know anything more about the abilities of their flames. Aside from insider information about the mafia, they have to know more about these things.

Like Tsuyoshi-san said, the flames of a person is a manifestation of their dying will, a part of a person's soul. If they handled their flames badly, it might damage their soul.

In this case,

He sighed.

"Alright. We do need to know more about this."

Takeshi patted his head gently. "You don't have to be overly friendly. Just don't be too antagonistic. You know how to balance them Tsuna."

Tsuna sighed again.

**. . . . .**

He hadn't seen the full extent of it but Iemitsu was already sure, like the clog binding his eyes had been cleared rather painfully by acid, that his son didn't like him.

He probably even hated him.

Tsuna is so much different from the shy and sweet child he remembered. He is more assertive, confident and stable. Silent too and affectionate with his mother.

But he is cold to him. He felt like his heart carried Thor's hammer, heavy and cannot be lifted up without the owner taking it. That owner being his son.

In order to not worry his wife, he continued acting goofy in front of her. But who would have thought that his wife would be so perceptive as to pick up his mood? She had never been like this before!

"You're sad. What's wrong?" her tone of voice calmed down and she sat right beside him. He blinked at her in surprise.

Was this the perceptiveness Reborn had been talking about?

"It's nothing."

"It won't be nothing if your mood is affected like this."

"I'm just sad I can't come here more often," he decided to say. Nana sighed.

"I understand, honey. Work is important after all," she said this almost sadly. He didn't speak as he didn't know what to say to this. He had always been flustered when she became like this as he didn't like seeing his wife sad. "You should take time to connect with Tsu-kun though," she said, voice picking up as she encouraged him. "You need to bond. It's been a long time since you've seen each other."

"I'll try..." was all he could say. Nana smiled brightly hearing his words. That's when Reborn came back in. He looked at the other intently. He knew that he went out to talk to Tsuna. He wanted to know what happened.

"Ah! Reborn-chan! Need some more snacks?" Reborn shook his head lightly.

"Nope Maman. I'm fine." He then turned his attention to him and spoke directly and bluntly in front of his wife. "Boss would probably visit here."

Iemitsu knew that Nono had intentions to come and visit just to see his son. Tsuna did request to talk to the other. He just didn't know what to feel. Though he was the one who told about his connection to Primo and was directly responsible for making his son the Vongola heir now, he would always feel guilty throwing his son into the mafia world.

If only it wasn't needed, he would have allowed his son to remain as a civilian.

Unexpectedly, Nana slammed her hand onto the table. Both him and Reborn abruptly turned to look at her and he personally saw how her eyes sharpened and the aura around her stabilized as she stared directly at him, eyes intense and completely focused.

"Is this boss the old guy who came with you before, honey?" her voice still has the same sweet and gentle tone, but the overall effect it had on her current demeanor made the question menacing especially when she looked controlled and mild. His eyes involuntarily widened at that.

Different. She's too different!

"A-ah... yes..." he couldn't help stuttering, his shock still in his system. The change was too abrupt it took him completely off guard and messed with his senses. Reborn's observation that he told back then at Italy played back into his mind repeatedly like a loop and he blinked.

_That wasn't enough to warn me!_

"Don't let him get close to Tsuna," she suddenly ordered like a boss, voice completely sure and hard. He blinked rapidly at that, unable to believe what he is hearing.

Did... Did she just order him?

"Ah.. N-Nana..." He's completely flustered and out of balance, eyes still wide, unable to believe the situation he is now in.

"Do not let him Iemitsu, you hear me?" she said, leaning onto him slightly and staring at his eyes severely. Not knowing what else to do, still feeling like the world tilted completely out of axis, he nodded in acquiescence.

She suddenly smiled blindingly at him once again just as he calmed down and regained his balance from her sudden boss-like attitude. It caught him off guard again. "Well honey, I'm going to make some more food. I know you're hungry. Reborn-chan, sit down! I'll prepare some food for you." She then busied herself again in the kitchen.

She left him there in a stupefied manner, eyes staring blankly at his now seemingly back to normal wife.

It's like he just saw a glimpse of what Nana would be like in another universe completely assured, intelligent and confident.

It's disorienting.

Reborn walked towards the table and sat quietly at the seat he was occupying before. He then sipped the still hot coffee he had on the table as he stared at him.

"You look shocked."

The words woke him up from his shock. He blinked rapidly to get his mind back together before he gave the hitman a look, quietly telling him to shut up before he starts watching Nana in a daze again.

He just couldn't help it.

What in the world happened to make his family change drastically this much?

**TBC.**

* * *

**A/N:**

So, I enjoyed writing this chapter. Seriously, this is my current favorite out of all the chapters I wrote for this story. And I am really, really happy for all of your support for this story which I am currently kinda obsessing over. Can't seem to move to other fics.

What do you think?

**Vote and Comment!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameras. Nana loves her husband but she is a good mother and loves her son more than anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited. No Beta. Grammar mistakes.

**Collision**

**09:**

The rest of the day inside the Sawada house is tense and only his mom had a huge smile on her face.

Tsuna still couldn't understand how his mom could love a man like his father. Because there are no other reason why his mom always look so happy when his father is in the picture.

The reason why he doesn't discourage his mom from her clear affections to his father is because he doesn't like dictating to others what they should feel. Everyone has the right to feel and decide on their own and his mom's love for his father seem so huge that he didn't dare interfere no matter how much he dislikes the man.

Second, his mom has a mind of her own. Even if she sometimes is a little... out of touch with the world, he knows his mom's mind is sharp. She can think and he is pretty sure she already weighed everything before deciding to still be the same with his father despite Tsuna not really seeing any instances of it. Also, he will always respect her decision no matter how much he disagrees with it.

And the most important thing for him is... no matter how much of a disappointment his father is as far as he had experienced, he could see how his affection to his mom is genuine. He still didn't know if his father really loves his mom as a husband should to his wife or just sees her as a dear friend. Nonetheless, he loves her in his own way and he can respect that especially since his mom accepts it.

Besides, he only knew how his father, Iemitsu acts like a carefree old man around his mom when he is around. He didn't know how he is behind close doors and only the two of them in each other's presence.

That didn't change the fact that he doesn't like him around though. Tsuna actually prefers for Iemitsu to be out on his various busy 'businesses' than staying for a couple of days, no matter how awful that sounds and how guilty it made him feel for the inevitable sadness of his mom when he leaves.

But then again, he shouldn't really allow his emotions to cloud his judgement. He had already told himself along with the rest of Thallium and is determined to be the source of the government's information with regards to the deeper aspects of the mafia. Iemitsu, as the leader of this CEDEF group will be an excellent source of information, and it's easier to penetrate his defenses than Reborn simply because, no matter their differences, he is his father.

It leaves a bad taste in his mouth using his own father like that but he had to get over it. He wasn't the only one using a family member in this family anyway.

Iemitsu does too. He is the one who landed him in this predicament after all, of that he is 100% certain.

Just based on that information alone, he can determine that his relationship with the man that is supposed to be his father is abysmal.

He quietly ate before softly telling his mom he is tired and going up to his room.

He couldn't stand being downstairs as he couldn't relax. He not only has to be on guard with his own father, he also has to watch out for that mini hitman's actions.

He isn't naive to think they are just relaxing. He is pretty sure they are biding their time. For what, he didn't know.

He took his black laptop from the bag he brought from Takeshi's home when he left it last time and had it subtly hidden in a secret compartment of his floor under his bed and stuffed his black cellphone inside his pocket.

There is a risk of his laptop being found out but it currently is only at 30%, and that is even still uncertain. He normally would not have mattered about the percentage risk as he doesn't do anything unless he is absolutely sure of his movements, with the risk being there as a part of his contingency plans.

If the risk is more than 20% without it having any use to him, he would have discarded a plan like that. But he needed something from this laptop and he needed it here inside his room to modify the device again.

Takeshi's place isn't ideal for modification as the entire property is ridled with rain-flame ward that it effectively interferes with flame modification he planned to do for the device. But then again, he won't be able to concentrate in this place being that it now turned into a semi-hostile place so it's probably for the best not to do anything in the house.

He'll just wait for Kyoya then, even though he knew it'll probably take a couple of days before his friend comes back with an almost calm disposition. As always when he is called by his family.

He lay down on his bed and gave a huge sigh. It's starting. Infiltration is happening right now. There is no question of them succeeding. When Thallium moves, they won't fall. He wonders though how long they'll have to do this.

They aren't an adult yet but they already have a huge responsibility and task upon their shoulders than even most adults.

His right eye suddenly twitched.

His eyes narrowed in confusion before he sat back up on his bed. Something isn't right. There is a faint hint of alarm at the back of his head and he didn't know why. He just knew that it's telling him something is wrong. It was soft, almost negligible. Compared to the overwhelming warning he had felt earlier with the arrival of his father and his supposed tutor, this could even be overlooked our dismissed as a sort of residual from that sudden alarm. It might not even be detected due to how miniscule it is, almost like it was blending in the surroundings.

But he is different. He has always been the type of person who listens to his instincts, no matter how seemingly absurd or small it is. He had never neglected to take note his strange, powerful ability of detection, not after everything that had happened before when he did not listen.

He carefully looked around his room, taking in everything and looking to see if something would trigger his suspicion.

There was nothing out of the ordinary.

Frowning, he stood up and turned the lights off, bathing the entire room in darkness. Alert, he looked around again carefully. He could see a soft, orange light coming out of his body and illuminating the room for a bit. He instinctively knew his flame probably activated again. Not minding that as it would, no doubt, help him in his search, he left it be.

Out of the corner of his eye, there is a faint glint. Normally, he would have dismissed it as something normal. After all, he has a lot of things that glint when hit by the light. But the situation is different.

Not only is it in the dark, the light it had is different. Not to mention the fact that his instinct seemed to be pinpointing his unease in that glint.

He walked towards it with sure steps and carefully felt around, until his hand hit something. He took a careful deep breath, not taking his hand on the object he touched before taking the alarm clock and accurately throwing the device towards the switch of the light of the room.

With lighting now back in the room, he looked at the object he found.

It was a tiny object with a lens.

A tiny camera.

"Tsu-kun, I heard a crash! Everything fine?" He heard his mom call. With fury erupting inside him, he calmly answered.

"Just a minute mom!"

He furiously pulled the camera out of its place before looking around again. He would take out all of these freaking cameras right _now._

**. . . . .**

Nana feels so happy this day. Her husband came back home! Although she knew that this is probably just a visit, it's still fine, better even. It's been so long since she'd seen Iemitsu and her heart feels the pain of separation.

She knows he's abroad for the family, that he had to stay away long for them, but she couldn't help feeling lonely.

She's a wide who rarely sees her husband. It's saddening. She had Tsu-kun though, the son she born with difficulty and lives with all her heart. Someone she would never let down and is her whole world.

If her love for Iemitsu is everlasting, her love for Tsuna is encompassing. Tsuna's place in her heart will always be number one.

It's saddening though to see the two most important people in her whole world not getting along.

She knows Tsuna still has reservations with his father. She can see it clearly with her eyes. Iemitsu in turn look as if he didn't know how to handle his own son.

If only they could get along, she'd be the happiest mother and wife in the whole world.

She served another coffee to Reborn-chan just the way he likes it - It's so cute how he tries to be a cool adult, and his lisp is adorable - and sitting in front of Iemitsu waiting for Tsu-kun to get down just as her son implied.

She's worried about that crash. She hopes the experiment Tsu-kun is doing isn't that harmful. She didn't want to see another fire again. It's just took dangerous around Tsu-kun.

 _One of these days, I'll hire workers to make another room for Tsu-kun to conduct his experiments, with all the necessary protections,_  she thought to herself.  _I hope he'll be safer there..._

Hearing a soft, almost light footsteps on the stairs, Nana frowned a little.

Out of all the years she took care of her son, she knows almost everything about him. That manner of walking only happens rarely. It usually means Tsuna is furious, and more than anything is upset.

Concerned, she stood up and walked towards her son, temporarily leaving her husband and guest sitting on the table.

"Tsu-kun, what's wrong? Did something happen? You're not hurt, are you?" She greeted for a bit before posting the soft hair of her son and looking at his body carefully. The black expression on his face melted for a bit as he smiled at her.

"I'm not hurt mom,"

_Not hurt... Something happened. Tsu-kun usually tells me he's fine if nothing really is the matter. Is this about that crash? Did his experiment fail? But Tsu-kun doesn't get angry over his failure. He sulks and mope and get frustrated, not angry..._

She felt her hand being held by warm hands. She looked at her hand being held by her son before looking at her face.

"I'm not hurt mom," he repeated before walked forward while still holding her hand. She followed until they stopped in the dining room where her husband and Reborn-chan sat.

Tsu-kun let her hand go gently before digging her hand inside his pocket. He then took something out and let it fall on the table.

"Who put this in my room?"

Nana looked at the tiny objects. She hadn't seen anything like that before.

"What's that?"

"A camera mom. Someone put these cameras all over my room," she could heart the calm fury in her son's voice.

"Camera..." Her eyes widened. She looked up at the two people on the table.

Iemitsu was frozen in his seat while Reborn carefully put the cup he has on his hands on the table. In her eyes, their movements screamed suspicious.

"You put cameras inside my son's room?" She asked in disbelief.

"No! I didn't!" Iemitsu spoke as if he had been lit by fire.

"I did not put any monitoring device in your son's room Maman," Reborn answered.

 _Monitoring device...? That is the purpose of the camera?_  Nana wasn't listening to their answers. Her mind worked rapidly, as if the clogs and rusts had been cleared away.

"You plan on watching my son 24/7, invading his privacy and not leaving him in peace?" Her disbelief changed into fury. He pinned the two of them with a look. Iemitsu looked as if he'd seen something out of the ordinary, his eyes widening by the second. Reborn stood up on the chair and looking at her.

They didn't say anything though, not a denial and certainly not an apology, making her fury skyrocket.

It's not enough that they once destroyed her loving son, they start doing things like invading his privacy? Who gave them the right?!

She remembered how Tsu-kun had been after her husband and that boss of his left when her son was still three years old. His eyes turned dull. He did not speak, played like he usually do or even gave her a smile. He just went through the motions like it's been programmed in him. Waking up, bathing, eating, going to school, back to the house and repeating the process.

He was like a body who lost it's soul, alive, moving but not having any motivations at all. Only following his routine and instinct. His warm son replaced by a cold child. It forced her to see things clearly about her son, without any filters. 

It broke her heart and with it, her resolution, determination and protectiveness came. And now that things are finally okay, that everything turned out alright despite those painful years, this happens?!

And with Iemitsu involved again?!

She had once forgiven her husband even if he did not even asked for it since she figured he probably didn't know. It was probably a result of what that boss of his had done to her son. It's not as if she told what had happened and everything she and Tsu-kun went through to him anyway since she did not want to burden her husband anymore.

But with this... she didn't think it wise to leave this matter alone.

No matter how much she loves Iemitsu, at this moment, she has to prioritize her son. Her beloved son who has already suffered.

"Get out," she said, voice almost calm. At the corner of her eye, she saw Tsuna abruptly looking at her like he didn't quite know what to say to that.

"N-Nana..." she could see Iemitsu's eyes widened in shock as he stared at her. She felt a pang of pain in her heart but she has to do this. Whether Iemitsu has done it or not, or if he knows or not doesn't matter. She has to make a statement.

Tsuna is now and shall be her top priority.

She saw how Reborn-chan looked at her in surprise before he bowed and hopped towards the floor before leaving. He looked back once at them before finally going out without even saying anything.

She's torn as to whether or not to make Reborn-chan leave. It's really not safe outside for him, but then figured that since his employer is her husband and they came together, she's sure he'll take care of the child so she did nt say anything. She stared at Iemitsu.

"I... You can't-" Iemitsu didn't even manage to finish his sentence before she interrupted, her anger being stoked once again.

"What do you mean I can't Mitsu?" she asked in a hard voice, looking at him intently. He stared at her for a while before deflating and walking slowly out of the house.

"I'll... come tomorrow," he said instead before finally leaving.

There was silence in the room.

Her heart feels heavy.

**TBC.**

* * *

**A/N:**

Okay, Nana's POV is here. And a glimpse of what life was like for them when Tsuna's flame was sealed. Further information will be seen as chapter goes.

Hope you liked it. That was a hard-earned chapter. I had difficulty writing and finishing this chapter. :)

**Vote and comment!!**


End file.
